Resident Evil
by aryam li
Summary: mi primer fic...Kagome se ha involucrado en cosas que tal vez no salgan bien, pero lo mas importante como tomara Inu Yasha que ella se involucre en algo como eso?...k mal summary hice ¬¬...bueno mejor leanla ustedes...
1. Prologo

Resident Evil

Prologo

Me llamo Kagome Trabajaba para la corporación Umbrella la entidad comercial mas grande y poderosa del mundo, cada 9 de 10 personas utilizan sus productos, su influencia política y financiera se hacia sentir en todas partes, públicamente el proveedor líder a nivel mundial de:

Tecnología computacional

Productos médicos y de

Salud

Pero ignorado incluso por sus propios empleados sus ganancias masivas provienen de

Tecnología militar

Experimentación genética y

Armamento viral

Yo era jefa de seguridad de un centro de alta tecnología llamado el panal, un laboratorio subterráneo en el que desarrollaban experimentos con el armamento viral, pero hubo un accidente… El virus se esparció y todos murieron.

Pero… el problema fue que no se quedaron muertos.

El virus T reanimo sus cuerpos pero yo y alguien mas sobrevivimos, mi amigo de secundaria, mi confidente y aliado Hojo al salir unos científicos pertenecientes a Umbrella….nos separaron.

Creo que lo mejor será explicarlo desde el principio ya que se preguntaran como una chica que solía atravesar la barrera del tiempo y tener un sin fin de aventuras se llego a meter en esto, la respuesta es sencilla... Al regresar del Sengoku, aquel día, no pare de llorar, casi no comía y pesadillas sobre aquel momento no me dejaban dormir, la conciencia no me dejaba seguir, pero el pozo ya había sido sellado, y yo no tenia marcha atrás, había tomado una decisión, debía dejar de sufrir y continuar mi vida como si nunca hubiera recibido de regalo de 15 años el poder atravesar un pozo que me llevaba 500 años en el pasado, cuando tome mi decisión, salí hacia la escuela, y oh sorpresa, no había clases por una junta de maestros, me sentí una tonta, pues en esos días mi mente no estaba conmigo, sino con el…recuerdo bien ese día pues me tope con Hojo en el momento que volvía a casa y me comento que su padre trabajaba en el laboratorio de Umbrella y que algún día el tomaría su lugar, yo, en lo personal, me sorprendí mucho de esa confesión, pero de ahí, muchas dudas embargaron mi mente, y no pensaba en dejarlas sin respuesta, mas no me espere que ese día llegara tan pronto, pues su padre falleció a los pocos días, según esto en un accidente en el laboratorio, mas no se supo mas, muerta de curiosidad, me puse a investigar descubriendo así que la corporación Umbrella trabajaba con material y experimentos ilegales, al saber esto decidí entrar y sabotear la corporación , prácticamente me dejaron todo en bandeja de plata, conseguí el puesto de jefa de seguridad, fui entrenada en todas las artes y armas, con mi experiencia en arco y flechas la puntería no fue un problema, y teniendo acceso a todos los códigos de seguridad y a los experimentos "secretos" de la corporación todo fue mas sencillo, al poco tiempo se me dio la misión de proteger la entrada secreta de la colmena, la cual era una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, después conocí a una chica de nombre Amy, ella era una agente especial con la tarea de dar a conocer los experimentos de Umbrella, que ironía no creen, yo me convertí en su contacto, yo debía robar para ella uno de eso experimentos, conocido como el virus "T" la verdad no conocía nada de este virus, solo que tenia una vacuna, pero ocurrió algo que nunca espere… el virus se esparció en la colmena alertando a la "Abeja rojo" la computadora que controlaba todo, volviéndola homicida, todos murieron en el accidente, o como antes mencione lo creímos. Un escuadrón de seguridad y yo fuimos mandados con la misión de apagar a la abeja rojo, al subir al tren subterráneo que se encontraba en el sótano de la mansión, encontramos a Hojo en el, nos dijo que un sujeto lo había metido ahí, no quedo otra mas que todos fuéramos hacia la colmena, llegamos hacia el cuarto de la abeja rojo, 4 de mis hombre intentando pasar fueron asesinados por ella, puesto que no habíamos apagado el sistema de seguridad, al hacerlo Hojo un elemento y yo entramos al cuarto, en ese momento, una representación de la abeja rojo, se hizo presente, advirtiéndonos que si la apagábamos moriríamos, no la escuchamos, grave error, al apagarla nos dirigíamos a la salida pero unas personas se entrometieron en nuestro camino, atacándonos a todos, y separándonos, al poco rato nos encontramos todos en el cuarto de la abeja, la volví a conectar buscando respuesta así descubrí que esas cosas eran los contaminados con el virus "T", nos explico que el virus T mantenía una ligera chispa de vida en el cerebro, pero solo vivían para cumplir con las necesidades primordiales como…alimentarse, lo bueno era que ya sabia para que servia y que había modo de detenerlos, una rotura en la columna vertebral, y o un paro en el sistema nervioso, traducción un disparo en la cabeza, en ese momento extrañe a Inu Yasha e imagine lo que haría en un momento así, usaría una de sus técnicas o la fuerza bruta, deje escapar una pequeña risita imaginándolo, logramos salir del cuarto y llegar al tren, perdiendo al poco escuadrón que me restaba, en el transcurso, Hojo fue herido por un experimento genético de Umbrella, nombrado por la abeja roja como "Cazador", fue difícil el deshacerse de el, pero lo logramos, aunque como lo dije Hojo salio herido, por suerte habíamos conseguido el antivirus, cuando iba a inyectar el antivirus, unos sujetos llegaron y se lo llevaron y a mi me sedaron, después de eso mis recuerdos son confusos, desperté sin la menor idea de donde estaba, me di una idea por las instalaciones, el centro de investigaciones de la ciudad, al salir de allí, la ciudad estaba devastada, no tarde mucho en darme una idea de lo que ocurría, gracias al montón de "zombis" que logre ver a lo lejos, así que, busque algo de ropa, ya que solo vestía una bata blanca , que encontré al despertar, conseguí algunas armas, sabia que era lo que debía hacer…

Nota de la Autora:

Y bien que les parece? Ya se, ya se, muchas dudas y pocas respuesta como…¿Que sucedió con Inu y kag? Y por que el pozo esta sellado,¿Que paso con Hojo, y la mas importante ¿alguien estará leyendo mis tonterías O-o? Algunas de estas preguntas se responderán en el transcurso del fic ñaca ñaca, lo se el prologo esta raro (raro? Esto sale de los limites de la rareza!) Quien odia a su vocecita interior ¬¬ , bueno, de agradecimiento a todos los valientes que leyeron esto, subí el primer capitulo con el prologo, así que…

Espero sus comentarios Felicitaciones, consejos, tomatazos y demás a… (menos mail bombas) tu calla quieres ¬¬…

O si prefieren un review

Sorede…

matta ne


	2. pelea que lleva al pasado

Resident Evil

Cáp. 1

La ciudad estaba casi destruida, no sabia exactamente como aquellos seres se habían escapado de la colmena, la verdad no tenia tiempo para detenerse a pensar en eso, tenia que salir de la ciudad cuanto antes, o por lo menos sobrevivir allí, solo contaba en ese momento con su compañera, Yuri, una chica algo agradable, claro muy en el fondo, pero se podía confiar en ella, era firme en sus decisiones, una excelente peleadora y experta en armas, según el lado que veías claro esta, mas no era mejor que ella, claro que no, Yuri solo era una star member, una principiante, una muy experta principiante, y ella era jefa de seguridad de corporación Umbrella, sonara raro, "como una jefa de seguridad puede ser mejor que una star member", fácil estamos hablando de la corporación Umbrella, se necesitaban agallas para serlo…y ella las tenia…

Ann, según este mapa estamos cerca de un templo…

Y eso que?

Pues eso quiere decir que la salida esta al otro lado de la ciudad

Bueno, eso nos da un indicio de donde estamos- miro alrededor y los pocos recuerdos que tenia llegaron a su mente

ese templo es seguro para descansar?

No lo se, lo mejor será investigar – dijo mientras subía las escaleras del templo-"de seguro mi madre ya a de haber muerto, es lo mas seguro los contagiados de ese maldito virus no tiene compasión" Yuri, ten cuidado puede haber mas de esas cosas

Si, eso lo tengo en mente- dijo siguiéndola y justo como Kagome lo había predicho, una docena de personas se acercaban lentamente, mas no eran personas normales uno se daría cuenta al verlas con las caras feas y cortadas o mordidas que tenían, eran zombis y ellas no les tendrían piedad…

Estas lista, son pocos y lo mejor será no usar las armas- medio grito Kagome a yuri

Por que?-dijo guardando el arma

Solo hazme caso, aunque si quieres atraer mas úsala, pero te quedas sola- dijo de una manera fría pero amigable, al terminar la frase los zombis comenzaron a atacarlas , pero ellas sabían muy bien defenderse (solo imagínenlas peleando con los zombis muy cool, ok -) Kagome comenzó a ser acorralada por los zombis rente a un templo, que ella reconocía muy bien, un zombi la agarro de sorpresa pero no logro hacerle nada ya que ella con su pierna le rompió el cuello (guau, 0-o con la pierna!) y entro rápidamente al templo seguida como por seis zombis, giro su vista y lo vio-"El pozo" demonios-trato de regresarse pero sintió como los zombis se le aventaron provocando que cayera al pozo con ellos, La luz violácea comenzó a rodearla, los recuerdos surgieron-"Inu Yasha"-susurro, al llegar al fondo…no estaba sola, los zombis habían llegado con ella al instante salto apoyándose en la cabeza de uno de los zombis usándola como impulso para volver a saltar e ir subiendo con ayuda de la pared del pozo(�� esta se cree matrix, o que?), al llegar afuera de este noto que los zombis trataban de subir- no se de que manera logramos pasar todos pero, jajaja(risa maléfica algo cínica)no saldrán de allí- tomo una de sus armas y

Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam (son disparos, entendido - )

Que fue eso

Ay que ir a ver- dijo al momento que saltaba hacia la direccion donde se habian escuchado los estruendos- "este es el olor de Kagome, no puedo equivocarme"

Bien, justo en el blanco-giro su cabeza y noto que los zombis muertos (que raro zombis muertos)desaparecían lentamente- "debe ser el poder del pozo"-guardo sus armas, al momento que iba a saltar, noto que alguien se acercaba –"Es Inu Yasha…no es mala idea"-sonrió picadamente, y se coloco de pie al borde del pozo

Es por aquí!-grito mientras se acercaba y vio algo que lo dejo perplejo, una chica al borde del pozo- Kagome-susurro

Sayonara- le grito la chica mientras le guiñaba un ojo y saltaba al interior del pozo , dejando mucho mas desconcertado al chico con orejas de perro

Salio del pozo con rapidez, corrio y salio del templolo que vio no la asombro, cadáveres de zombis y a Yuri rompiendo el cuello de uno de ellos

Donde demonios estabas?-le grito, mas Kagome no contesto solo saco su pistola la apunto y bam!

Que demonios?-el zombi cayo a la espalda de Yuri-gracias, pero no habías dicho que no podíamos usar las armas?

Dije no debíamos, no que no podíamos- le contesto con una media sonrisa burlona y algo arrogante y guardando el arma- bien de seguro oyeron eso, hay que irnos de aquí

Si, pero antes dime donde estabas Ann

Kagome no contesto solo se dispuso a irse, Ann, como odiaba ese nombre, mas es el nombre con el que Umbrella la había conocido, era muy fácil la explicación, no podía darle su verdadero nombre a nadie mientras ella trabajara para Umbrella mucho menos a la corporación, si lo hacia su familia correría peligro y ese no era un lujo que ella quisiera tener, realmente extrañaba que le digiera Kagome, recordó el tan famoso dicho de, solo lo aprecias cuando ya no lo tienes, y eso era verdad ahora como extrañaba su antigua vida, aunque casi siempre se quejaba de la vida que llevaba en el Sengoku pero es era mucho mejor que esta, claro ya no era una niña, no, ya no lo era, ya tenia 21 años, ya debía dejar eso en el pasado, aunque ver al Inu Yasha sintió como una calidez la cubrió, una que hacia 6 años no sentía, aún lo amaba, pero ya no se podía dar el lujo de comportarse como una niña, ahora tenia que terminar esta pesadilla cuanto antes, el camino ya se había echo algo largo y silencioso, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, una sonrisa sincera y no falsa como las había echo desde hace 6 años cuando el sueño termino y su pesadilla en Umbrella comenzó, pero la sonrisa no era por eso, sino, porque había visto un el lugar donde vivió tanta aventuras, recordó a sus amigos y al chico con orejas de perro que había conquistado su corazón, y sonrió mas, Yuri lo noto

Y ahora por que sonríes tanto, si hace unos minutos no podías dejar de tener esa cara de "este es el peor día de mi vida"-dijo tratando de hacer la voz de Kagome

La razón ni yo la conozco, solo se que ya no es tan malo-sonrió aun mas, Yuri emitió una débil sonrisa, tal vez nunca entendería a esa chica

Inu Yasha que ocurre?-pregunto Sango montada en kirara, mirando al chico al frente suyo, ya que este no se había movido de su lugar desde hace rato

Esa chica…

Chica? Cual?-miro hacia el pozo el cual Inu no dejaba de ver

Salto al pozo…

Miroku lo miro la verdad se veía muy sorprendido como si hubiera visto un fantasma, una idea se formo en su cabeza- Chica?... Inu Yasha, tu crees que podría ser la señorita Kagome?- Inu Yasha solo lo miro serio y asintió con la cabeza

Así es, no puede ser alguien mas, su olor es inconfundible- sonrió un poco y se percato de lo que había dicho y noto que Miroku y Sango lo veían directamente y con una ceja alzada- digo, es que su olor es el único que lastima mi nariz!-grito cruzando sus brazos y girando su rostro sonrojado al lado contrario a los chicos

Si como no…-susurro Sango acariciando a Kirara en forma de gatita y mirando al chico-"esa ni el se la creyó"

Kagome han dicho? Pero como si el pozo estaba sellado- interrumpió un joven llegando con los demás

Pues eso no fue impedimento para que pasara Shipoo, lo mejor es que investigué…

No , Inu Yasha, si era Kagome de seguro regresara ya la conoces…- dijo con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados

Iie, será mejor que vaya-les grito ya casi dentro del pozo, sonrió al notar el brillo violáceo al pasar y llegar al fondo-Feh! Lo logre, ahora a encontrar a Kagome

Se ha ido-dijo Sango, y a todos les salio una pequeña gotita

Nunca cambiara, siempre que oiga de ella saldra corriendo, lo mejor es que lo esperemos en la cabaña con la anciana Kaede, se quedo preocupada cuendo salimos

Si, vamos- termino Shipoo comenzo a caminar en direccion a la aldea, siendo seguidos por Sango y Kirara en sus brazos y por Miroku

Son demasiados- dijo terminando con uno de ellos

Lo se, pero no debemos... "ay no" Yuri!

Que cosa?

Algo se acerca…será mejor que corras-dijo haciendo camino para que la chica pasara y unos fuertes pasos se oyeron

Pero yo…

Dije corre!-al instante los zombis corrieron al lado contrario a las chicas y los pasos se oyeron mas cerca

Creo que ya es tarde-dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea

No, no lo es, todavía hay tiempo, lo mejor es que corras, yo puedo creo, si sobrevivo nos veremos en la escuela que esta cerca de aquí de acuerdo-le dijo con una sonrisa y con mirada decisiva

Si esta bien…Oye, Ann!

Dime

Ten cuidado-Kagome se sorprendió y le sonrió, nunca se espero que Yuri se preocupara por ella, la vio alejarse por donde estaban los zombis

Bien, ahora solo estamos tu y yo cara de huevo (no me maten, su cara si tiene forma de huevo, además suena gracioso)-los pasos dejaron de oírse y una criatura, mucho mas grande y fea se coloco frente a Kagome-cuanto tiempo, Némesis- al decirlo la batalla comenzó, Némesis poseía mas armas y una bazuca que para Kagome no era muy positivo, pero su ventaja era que Némesis era mas grande y por lo tanto mas lento que ella, y claro ella tenia muy buenos reflejos, la pelea continuo dispareja mas Kagome llevaba ventaja, mas algo distrajo a Kagome, lo cual Némesis aprovecho para golpearla y provocar que se estrellara con un edificio dejándola inconsciente , Némesis apunto con su bazuca hacia l achica (abusivo ��) pero algo lo detuvo…

Sankoteetsu!- el ataque no le afecto mas si lo sorprendió, al volver la mirada…la chica ya no estaba

Punto de vista de Inu Yasha

Salí del pozo a toda prisa, la verdad no me esperaba encontrar con tal masacre, yo siempre lo dije, el mundo de Kagome no es tan seguro, bueno ni en el mió pero yo estoy con ella no, seguí saltando como siempre por los edificios, el ambiente tenia un muy mal olor a muerte- ¡que demonios ocurrió aquí!- entonces la vi, esa chica, si tiene que ser ella, no puedo equivocarme es Kagome, sentí como una calida sensación me llenaba un vació que hacia tiempo se había formado en mi, pero una gran sorpresa me invadió, y a quien no si ves a tu mujer…un minuto MI mujer, ella no lo es, no es mía, pero me gusta como suena, aun así como no sorprenderme si veo a Kagome peleando y matando a esas personas, la seguí viendo pelear, es muy buena, estoy muy orgulloso de ella, y sonreí como hace 6 años no la hacia, pero me siento algo triste, ella ya no me necesita…pero que demonios grita esta tonta, y por que las personas corren, feh! De seguro ya vieron que no pueden con e…un segundo la chica que estaba con ella también corre, por que, siento como un escalofrió corre por mi espina dorsal, algo no esta bien, miro a Kagome decidida, y lista para pelear con…-pero que es eso?-miro la pelea de verdad es buena pero ese tipo no deja de tener esas cosas que le disparan, quisiera ayudarla pero, y si la distraigo y sale lastimada? No me lo perdonaría sigo viendo, Kagome lleva ventaja, es muy ágil, pero, que…? Me miro y ese tipo la golpeo, ahora si esto no se queda así ese tonto le esta puntando con esa cosa, salto a donde ella se encuentra y ataco al tipo, mas solo lo detengo, no le hice mucho daño, tome a Kagome en brazos, y me aleje lo mas rápido que pude, lo mejor será curarla ya que tiene una herida en su pierna, mejor la llevo con la anciana Kaede ella podrá curarla, allí podremos hablar mas tranquilos, bien ya veo su casa y el templo-Ay, mi Kagome en que líos te has metido- le susurre mientras retiraba unos cabellos de su rostro, me di cuenta que lo había echo de nuevo, le dije mía, pero como lo dije antes no suena tan mal o sí?

Notas de la autora:

jejeje yo cumplo, para ustedes este fue el 1 capitulo, y no se preocupen todo a su tiempo, pregunta ¿se imagian a Inu Yasha y cia matando zombis? si no, no se pierden el proximo capitulo!


	3. memorias dificiles de olvidar

Resident Evil

Cáp.- 2

Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, al levantarse se sobo la cabeza de verdad que le dolía, y quien no con tremendo golpe, observo todo el lugar, se sorprendió al notar que estaba en una cabaña, enseguida descubrió donde estaba- "El Sengoku?...entonces no fue un sueño, ese chico en el edificio si era Inu Yasha, demonios debo volver"-intento levantarse, pero le fue inútil ya que volvió a caer, miro su pierna y lo que vio no le agrado, estaba descalza(como demonios sabían quitar zapatos modernos? ), y con una gran herida en su pierna- "Genial, lo que me faltaba"

Veo que ya despertaste mi niña- dijo la anciana entrando a la cabaña muy sonriente

Anciana Kaede!(se sorprende por verla , o por que sigue viva? jijiji)cuanto tiempo (descarto la segunda opción)-le respondió sonriente, pero que hacia tenia que volver, no quedarse a ver un pasado que intentaba olvidar, además Yuri estaba sola, y debía ir con ella, de nuevo se puso de pie, pero la herida la obligo a perder el equilibrio, cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este no llego, si no que sintió un brazo que la sostenía de la cintura impidiéndole que cayera, abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con otro par de ojos dorados, era el, el dueño de sus sueños y pesadillas su amado…- Inu Yasha-susurro

Tonta, no ves que estas herida? Debes quedarte quieta para que la anciana Kaede te cure-le dijo sentándola en el futon

Kagome lo miro casi no había cambiado nada, se dejo curar en silencio, si supieran que ya no sentía dolor, pues para eso había sido entrenada – "pero lo mejor será no decir nada"- se dejaría cuidar por un rato, pues había dejado a Yuri a merced de esas cosas, tenia que irse, miro a Inu Yasha, de verdad quería irse por eso o por…

Inu Yasha, iré por un poco de agua, podrías cuidar a Kagome?-dijo la anciana rompiendo el silencio, y tomando el balde, para el agua

Si anciana no hay problema

Bien en un momento regreso-la anciana miro a Kagome y salio de la cabaña, la verdad no quería salir ya que tenia la extraña sensación que había sentido cuando su hermana Kikyo murió,- "pero lo mejor será dejar a eso dos solos"

"pero que…"-la herida había comenzado a arderle, y la sangre de la venda se iba secando, miro a Inu Yasha, el mantenía los ojos cerrados para su suerte, quito la venda y vio con asombro que la herida no estaba-"Bien"-sonrió se puso de pie y se dirigió a ponerse sus botas ya que estas estaban a un lado del futon, sentía la mirada de Inu Yasha, cosa que no le agradaba

Que se supone que estas haciendo? Que no recuerdas que aun estas herida?-le dijo ya a su lado , quitándole la bota de las manos

Kagome lo miro desconfiada, y le arrebato la bota Inu Yasha la miro sorprendido- Mi herida no me detendr�, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer y el estar aquí no me ayuda si no…-termino de ponerse la bota llego a la puerta y se giro a ver a Inu Yasha- que estoy perdiendo tiempo muy valioso aquí- cuando iba a salir de la cabaña una chica de mirada castaña y kimono rosa con blanco se asomo

Kagome! Amiga ya estas bien?- le dijo mientras la abrazaba

Sa… Sango! Cuanto tiempo amiga!- le dijo devolviéndole el abrazo

Feh!-cruzo los brazos-"por que a ella si le habla bonito y a mi no, que le hice ahora para que me trate así?"

Señorita Kagome-dijo un sonriente Miroku entrando a la cabaña

Monje Miroku que gusto el verle-sonrió

El placer es mió, veo que los años le sentaron bien señorita Kagome, y dígame- tomo sus manos entre las suya, Inu Yasha lo miro de forma desconfiada

"si fuera el no haría eso, jijiji"- pensó recordando como Kagome había peleado con esas criaturas

No le gustaría tener un hijo conmi…PLAFFF- Sango miro sorprendida a Kagome, que aun tenia su mano de lado , y a un Miroku con una GRAN marca en su mejilla, Inu Yasha contenía la risa

Veo que no ha cambiado nada…-miro a todos con nostalgia, y a un Miroku siendo regañado por Sango- pero lo mejor será que me vaya

Pero Kagome, acabas de llegar-la miro Sango con algo de tristeza

Lo siento pero no puedo quedarme, es peligroso que este aquí, mucho mas si esas cosas pueden pasar por es pozo-le dijo recordando cuando los zombis la siguieron a través del pozo

Esas cosas?-le pregunto Miroku, haciendo que Inu Yasha, prestara atención pues la verdad el también quería saber con que seres peleaba Kagome cuando la vio

Inu Yasha tu los viste-todos miraron al hanyou- esa personas, o lo que se supone eran personas

O si, esas personas!-le dijo

Si esas, tengo que volver a buscar a una chica que se quedo a su merced, y la verdad no será muy bueno si Némesis la encuentra antes-murmuro pero muy claro para las orejitas de Inu Yasha (ay! Que lindo), todos la miraron, ya que los había dejado mas confundidos

De acuerdo, pero yo iré contigo

No Inu Yasha, este es un asunto que no te concierne "Además no quiero involucrarte en algo tan peligroso"

Pues no me harás cambiar de opinión

Kagome-interrumpió Sango evitando una discusión futura, por o menos quédate esta noche

Kagome la miro y sonrió-"si supieran que solo tengo esta noche" de acuerdo-ya se las ingeniaría para irse

Había logrado salir de la cabaña, con la excusa de ir a tomar aire, pero se dirigió al pozo, ya cuando estaba cerca una mano la detuvo, haciéndola recordar sucesos que ella quería olvidar

Por quien me tomas Kagome? Pensabas que te saldrías con la tuya con esa excusa falsa-le miro y sonrió de manera victoriosa

Pues si-le medio grito, soltándose de su mano de forma brusca

Kagome yo vi esas cosas y no pienso dejarte pelear con ellas! No pienso dejarte ir "no de nuevo"

Pues, no hay de otra-suspiro-Inu Yasha!-uso un tono que provoco un escalofrió por parte del hanyou- Osuwari!- Pum!...Inu Yasha al suelo, giro y siguió su camino al pozo pero al llegar a el

Señorita Kagome, ya se había demorado!-sonrió Miroku sentado junto al pozo con Sango a lado

Si ya es hora de irnos, Kagome-Sonrió Sango

Pero que….NO! no quiero involucrarlos en mi pelea yo…No quiero que mueran-susurro, Sango se acerco a ella y poso su mano en su hombro, Kagome la miro

Kagome…que acaso no somos todos amigos?-Kagome no sabia que decir la miro asombrada, pues nunca se espero que esto pasara, o tal vez por que era lo que deseaba

Yo…no se que decir

Y no hay nada que decir Kagome-se oyó por detrás a Inu Yasha llegando junto a ello- para eso estamos…-sonrió de una manera que Kagome le encantaba

Gracias…-contuvo las ganas de gritar y saltar, pero si sonrió, hacia cuanto que no se sentía tan feliz?...así es hace solo 6 años

Pero…-todos lo miraron-explícanos que ocurre en tu mundo-Kagome suspiro esto tomaría tiempo

Habían pasado unos minutos en los cuales Kagome les había explicado todo acerca de Umbrella a los chicos, claro omitiendo algunas cositas, y explicando o resaltando otras, Shipoo se había unido a la platica, Kagome se sorprendió y se alegro por ver al joven Kitsune, que por cierto ya contaba con casi 15 años, pero este por razones obvias se debía quedar cuidando la aldea junto con Kirara, ya que sin Inu Yasha, Sango y Miroku, esta quedaba a merced de los Youkais, se dirigieron por segunda ves al pozo, ya en el Kagome se preocupo

"Ya me e demorado espero que Yuri se encuentre bien" Bien, están listos

Si, - contesto Sango por el resto, tomo la mano de Kagome y ambas saltaron por el pozo, pasando sin ningún problema, salieron de el y a los pocos segundos Inu Yasha y Miroku les alcanzaron

Bien ahora ay que conseguirles algo de ropa-todos la miraron de pies a cabeza…Inu Yasha se sonrojo a mas no poder, Miroku la miro picadamente, y Sango después de golpear al Houshi, quedo estática, y como no, si hasta ese momento habían prestado atención a la ropa de Kagome, la cual traía puesto lo que se suponía era un pantalón cortado para formar un short a la cadera negro, una camiseta blanca de tirantes y corta que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y sus botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, sin excluir su cinturón con balas, dos tirantes en forma de chaleco con dos pistolas, y una liga atada a la pierna con otra pistola…ah! Y sin olvidar la daga oculta en su cinto, la chica los miro confundidos-Que ocurre?

Ka…Kagome! Tu…tu ropa!-tartamudeaba Sango, señalando a la chica

A si, una tiene que estar cómoda no? – sonrió- además fue lo que mas me gusto, andando no perdamos mas tiempo- salio del templo seguida por los demás, al poco rato llegaron a lo que se suponía era una tienda, todos entraron, Kagome les explico que buscaran algo no muy llamativo, de preferencia negro…

Yo no pienso cambiarme!-bufo Inu Yasha- Además se podría utilizar mi traje, nunca se sabe

Como quieras, pero solo recuerda que tu quisiste venir, nadie te obligo!-le reclamo Kagome molesta y saliendo de la tienda- volveré en unos momentos- todos la miraron alejarse

Inu Yasha! Recuerda que Kagome nos pidió no llamar la atención de la tal Yuri, si lo hacemos todo lo "bueno" que ha logrado estos años se vendrá abajo-le dijo Sango calmada y tomando dos prendas y dejando su Hiraikotsu a un lado(y se supone que no deben llamar la atención?)

Sango tiene razón Inu Yasha-dijo Miroku haciendo lo mismo que Sango y dejando solo al hanyou

"tal vez tengan razón"- Comenzó a ver la ropa y tomo al igual que los chicos dos prendas- "además será divertido"-camino siguiendo los pasos de ambos chicas, sin saber que una cámara los espiaba desde una de las esquinas de la tienda

Así que…su nombre es Kagome eh…esto será interesante- sonrió el hombre frente ala computadora mientras cambiaba la imagen y se veía a una chica de cabello azabache caminado rápidamente por la calle, y entrando a una tienda…o lo que quedaba de ella…

Notas de la autora:

Y bien que les pareció? Este va dedicado a mis amiguitas de la escuela y a las personas que estén leyendo esto! (el fic o tus tonterías?) fingiré que no te escuche, por cierto en el próximo capitulo, la acción va a medio comenzar este fue solo un calentamiento y bueno hoy para que vean que no soy tan mala les tengo un invitado especial….Sesshomaru!(Sexymaru, o que? Es que no te escuche bien)muy graciosa, pero a mi no me gusta ese, a mi me gusta…

Sessho: yo tengo nombre humana, y es el gran Sesshomaru, recuérdalo!

Ary: si como tu digas Sesshomaru, alégrate que estas aquí, ya que la que iba a venir era Kagome, pero ni hablar tendré que conformarme contigo

Sessho: � � a que te refieres con eso?- dice en una forma algo agresiva y sujetando la espada

Ary: quien yo? Jeje, nada solo aquí pasándola! U, bien y para que veas que aprecio que ayas venido, te dejare comerte el pastel que hizo mi hermano de acuerdo?

Sessho: pastel? –aspira el ambiente, y se acerca a la cocina, y ahí esta la especialidad de mi gran hermano Tato, el pastel de chocolate!(se me hace agua la boca)-de acuerdo

Ary: jeje, bien ahora, quiero agradecer a todos los que me enviaron reviews, realmente muchas gracias!(me siento realizada!) exagerada…(que?)solo por esta vez no te diré nada por que no me llevas la contra

Sessho: oye humana!

Ary: tengo nombre!y es Aryam, repite conmigo A…ry…a…

Sessho: si como digas, oye tienes mas de esa cosa?

Ary: esa cosa?-gira su vista hacia la cocina y descubre que…-te acabaste todo el pastel?

Sessho: � � tiene algo de malo

Ary: no nada olvídalo ;-; solo que yo quería tantito, pero wueno, dime Sesshomaru, te agrado el fic?

Sessho: pues esta bien, pero por que yo no salgo?-mirada fulminante

Ary: es que en este fic, es en el mundo de Kagome, por lo tanto…

Sessho: solo por eso no reclamare, además, lo bueno es que será mi hermano el que sufra ese olor a muerto…

Ary: suspira- ni hablar pero bueno y dime Sesshomaru, nos acompañaras en el próximo capitulo?

Sessho: esta bien

Ary: bien, ok, comentarios, felicitaciones y consejos, ya saben a donde

Sessho: menos mail bombas, Oye Aryam para que es eso- se retira y prende la television

Ary : O-o? es mi imaginación o dijo mi nombre, bueno da igual, por cierto de este capitulo en adelante (si el quiere) Sesshomaru e Inu Yasha me ayudaran con los reviews que ustedes deseen mandar (apenas tienes 3) y que suficientes para seguirla (si pero tienes 3 por que cada dia terminas un capitula!) ademas de estudiar para que crees que sirve la escuela? ademas Inu Yasha quiere venir a ayudarme -

Sessho: podría hacerlo yo solo-cruza los brazos

Ary: � � no es verdad

Sorede

Matta ne


	4. el comienzo de un triangulo amoroso

Resident Evil

Cáp.- 3

Hacia un par de horas que había llegado a la escuela, donde se supone que Ann la vería al concluir la batalla

"Si salía con vida de ella"-giro y entro a uno de los edificios ya que se comenzaba a hartar del patio de la escuela, cuando entro, camino por los pasillos, entro a uno de los salones en el cual se podía ver una arboleda, se acerco a uno de los bancos y noto que escrito en el había un pequeño poema dedicado a un tal…-"Inu Yasha" vaya las adolescentes de ahora son muy tontos en enamorarse de chicos con nombres tan raros-oyó unos pequeños ruidos y salio del salón, cada paso que daba los ruidos aumentaban, cuando ya estaba cerca estos se detuvieron, observo el lugar, y vio un armario, se acerco lentamente, tomo su pistola, la apunto a la puerta, giro la perilla y …

Ahhhhhhh! No dispares, soy normal…creo…-Yuri se sorprendió y dio un paso hacia atrás guardando su pistola, y dando espacio para que la chica saliera

Se puede saber que demonios haces en este lugar?

Pues huyo de esas cosas-le respondió la chica ya totalmente calmada

Yuri le calculo unos 13 años, era rubia y ojos zafiros, vestía unos jeans pegados al cuerpo, y doblados de un lado hasta la rodilla, y el otro un poco mas abajo , una blusa de tirantes con terminación en picos y en un color rosa, que combinaban con unos combers de botín del mismo color, lo que mas le sorprendió fu el suéter que usaba, ya que hacia algo de calor- bien entonces salgamos de aquí "de seguro y no sobrevivió"-pensó, mientras tomaba a la chica del brazo y entrando a lo que paresia la cafetería, pero al hacerlo dos zombis se acercaron a ella

Kagome se puede saber a donde vamos?

Vamos a la escuela, yuri debe de estar allí

Como quieras- llegaron rápido al lugar, Kagome noto que estaba vacía, era lo mejor ya que si no el lugar estaría infestado de zombis, giro su vista y en sus ojos el temor se hizo presente

Que sucede?-pregunto Inu Yasha viendo la expresión de la chica

Eso ocurre- señalo un camión volcado cerca de la escuela pero que claramente se veía el anuncio de el camión

Escuadrón canino?-pregunto Sango sin entender nada

Los perros son los que me asustan-todos la miraron-será mejor que sigamos, Yuri esta en mas problemas de los que pensé-corrieron a la entrada y se dividieron para buscar a la chica- "espero este bien"

Esa debe ser la cafetería, señor

Tu ve y busca ala chica, yo veré este lugar

Si señor- el joven corrió en dirección contraria al hombre

Bien aquí voy…

No te preocupes será fácil acabarlos- dijo Yuri colocándose frente ala chica y apuntando su pistola

Si- Yuri apunto y disparo a uno de ellos pero el otro zombi se abalanzó hacia ellas, mas no llego ya que este cayo de espaldas, ambas chicas voltearan y se encontraron a un hombre algo canoso, con un uniforme verde y que tenia una insignia en su brazo, la cual decía claramente

Seguridad de Umbrella Corp. (o Inc. Como quieran)-miro al hombre que acababa de dispar al zombi que se venia contra ellas

No te preocupes cunado nos abandonaron aquí, deje de serlo

"abandonaron? O sea hay mas de ellos en la ciudad?"-pensó mirando a la chica que aun estaba asustada-Ya no te preocupes ya no hay mas

No eran ellos los que me asustaban, a ti si?-Yuri la miro confundida- eran esos-la joven miro y lo que vio le puso los nervios de punta, el gruñido se hizo presente en el lugar el perro salto siendo esquivado por las chicas, pero no por el hombre, siendo este su presa, ambas chicas corrieron y entraron a la cocina, se ocultaron entre las estufas-aquí estaremos a salvo?-pregunto la chica

Shhhhhhhh…-la puerta se abrió lentamente y clic, clic de las uñas de los perros chocando contra el piso fue lo único que se oyó…un momento ¿LOS PERROS?...miro hacia la puerta y lo comprobó, eran por lo menos 6 perros los que habían entrado vio a su alrededor y noto un cuchillo se percato que los perros ya no se escuchaban- "Que extraño"- pensó intentando alcanzar el cuchillo, ya que este estaba entre ella y una mesa, miro a la chica que comenzaba a verse algo asustada y cuando volvió la vista , se encontró frente a frente con uno de los perros, este le gruño dejando ver sus colmillos, ella se levanto de golpe y tomo a la chica, aprovechando que el perro no podía pasar, por la mesa, abrió todas las perillas de las estufas dejando salir el gas de ellas, tomo una caja de cerillos de su bolsillo, encendió uno, mientras salía de la cocina con los perros tras de ella, arrogándolo hacia el interior de esta…

Había visto a Yuri entrar a la cafetería , seguida de un hombre, de Umbrella, pensó lo peor al oír los disparos, se asomo y vio como un perro atacaba al hombre y unos 6 mas seguían a Yuri y una chica a la cocina

"Lo mejor será ver lo que hace para huir de esta, como una buena star member"- miro todo lo que la chica hacia y sonrió de verdad se ganaba el titulo de Star, por que a quien mas se le ocurría tal cosa! Ni a ella-"Quemarlos, realmente no es mala idea"- miro a Yuri acercarse a la puerta y encendiendo un cerillo, ella Kagome, encendió por su parte un cigarrillo, la verdad no fumaba pero lo necesitaría(ay si, si no fuma como es que lleva un cigarro con ella eh? O mas bien de donde demonios lo saco? O-o?) aspiro un poco para encenderlo mas, todo fue muy rápido, Miro a Yuri y al cerillo que se apago antes de llegar a la puerta, Kagome sonrió ya que eso se le hizo muy gracioso, aunque sabia que eso sucedería, arrojo su cigarrillo, tomo a la chica que venia con Yuri, tomo un cobertor en contra de incendio y se cubrió junto con la chica, Yuri salto y quedo frente a ellas acostada para cubrirse, y antes de que un perro se acercara, la explosión se hizo presente cubriendo a las chicas que se encontraban protegidas bajo el cobertor, Kagome rió esto le recordaba al traje de la rata de fuego de Inu Yasha, la explosión Duro unos segundos, cuando esta acabo las chicas se levantaron, Yuri sonrió y miro a Kagome

Pensé por un momento que no regresarías…

Bromeas, y perderme toda la diversión? Ni que estuviera loca- la chica las miro, realmente no entendía a esas mujeres, como que era divertido esto, miro a su frente y vio a un joven de cabello plateado mirando impactado la escena, Kagome miro en dirección a la que la chica miraba y vio a Inu Yasha, y dio una risita nerviosa, sabia lo que venia…

Había estado buscando a la mujer de la que Kagome le estuvo hablando, hasta que el aroma de Kagome llego hasta sus sentidos, invitándolo a llegar a ella, era verdad tenia que aclarar las cosas con ella, aun así se sentía nervioso de la respuesta que ella pudiera darle- "y si ya no le interesa, o quizás ya ni se acuerde"-pensaba acercándose hasta donde se percibía el aroma de Kagome- "Pero en que demonios pienso, ella es mi Kagome, sigue siendo ella, no pudo haber cambiado tanto…o si"- su pensamiento dejo de divagar cuando vio a la chica arrogar algo hacia una puerta, tomar a una chica y cubrirla con una manta, y la otra chica saltaba y se quedaba acostada frente a ellas cubriéndose un poco, iba a acercarse pero una gran explosión lo detuvo en seco, realmente se impresiono, nunca espero tal explosión, esta no duro mucho, cuando termino miro como Kagome, decirle algunas cosas a la otra chica – "Yuri, de seguro"- noto que la otra chica que se veía mas joven lo miraba, haciendo que Kagome y la tal Yuri lo miraran

Se puede que demonios planeabas?- le pregunto acercándose a Kagome algo molesto

Perdona si te asuste…pero no es algo tan malo- Inu Yasha no respondió solo cruzo sus brazos y dejo escapar un Feh! Que quedaba con el ligero sonrojo que brotaba de el

"Es muy…guapo"- pensaba Yuri mirando de pies a cabeza a Inu Yasha – "y muy sexy"(hey! Calmada con mi Inu chica ��)-Yuri no dejaba de verlo, realmente se veía muy…

Hey! Yuri me estas escuchando? O seguirás admirando a Inu Yasha?

Inu…que? Perdón, es que pensaba en eso perros, de verdad eran feos

"o si y yo estoy arrepentida de verlo"-Kagome lo había notado, a Yuri le había gustado Inu Yasha, y a quien no con esa ropa, que el mismo había escogido, rió por lo bajo, eso no evitaba que hubiera tenido problemas con el…

_Flash Back _

_Inu Yasha! Nunca espere que si te cambiaras- oyó a Sango mientras entraba a la tienda donde los dejara minutos atrás_

_Si Inu Yasha tienes gusto- comento el monje Miroku_

_La curiosidad le gano y corrió hacia ellos pero se detuvo de golpe al ver al joven y se sonrojo como lo había echo hace años y como no hacerlo si el joven vestía, un pantalón negro, no muy ajustado, con una camiseta que si lo estaba, del mismo color, un cinturón con un par de pistolas, y junto a ellas, la tetsusaiga, (o de acuerdo muy a la matrix, pero hey! El negro le queda! )Kagome se quedo embobada mirando al chico hasta que este la miro directo a los ojos_

_Kagome? Estas bien?- le pregunto, viendo el estado de la chica mientras se acercaba e ella- "será que?…no, no lo creo"_

_Eh? No nada, no es nada,…veo que ya están listos- dijo tratando de cambiar de tema_

_Si,-le respondió Sango_

_Oye Kagome yo no me pienso ir sin mi traje tu sabes que es…_

_Si lo se- Kagome camino y tomo una mochila de uno de los estantes, tomo el traje de inu Yasha y lo metió en ella- tomo así lo llevaras contigo_

_Gracias, y bien como me veo?-pregunto logrando su cometido, un sonrojo de la chica _

_Bi…bien solo que te falta algo…-esto a inu Yasha no le agrado mucho, Kagome se aproximo a otro estante y tomo una gabardina negra-tomo se te vera bien- inu Yasha la tomo y se la puso, realmente se le veía muy bien- de acuerdo, ahora sus armas- todos miraron a la chica, que recogía una bolsa del suelo, que había dejado caer al ver a Inu Yasha- les explicare, las armas que ustedes utilizan, dígase el Hiraikotsu o la tetsusaiga, al ser un instrumento nada normal, lo preferente sera utilizar esto- la joven les entroego a cada uno, una pistola o dos, y unas balas, no tardo mucho en explicar su uso, ya que sus amigos entendian muy bien- de acuerdo en marcha_

_Fin del Flash Back_

bien y como dijiste que se llamaba?

Su nombre es Inu Yasha y el pues…es un amigo de cuando estaba en secundaria

Inu Yasha?- dijo recordando la dedicatoria del poema en el banco- vaya en uno de los salones hay un poema dedicado a ti!- sonrió, Kagome se puso nerviosa, había olvidado eso, giro su vista para ver a Inu Yasha, que miraba a Kagome con un cierto toque de sorpresa- de seguro eras el galán de la clase

E si como digas…y dime que decía el poema?-sonrió, ya que el ver a Kagome de esa manera lo divertía

Decía que…

Kagome suspiro, ya nada podía hacer Inu Yasha lo sabría tarde o temprano, miro a la chica a su lado, y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que diera un paso hacia atrás, cosa que interrumpió a Yuri y consterno a Inu Yasha

Que ocurre Ann?- Inu Yasha miro a Yuri

"Ann?"-miro a Kagome

Ella esta contagiada del virus…- dijo señalando a la chica, ella se puso seria y miro a Kagome

Que?- pregunto Yuri algo sorprendida- como es que lo sabes?

Por que ella también lo esta- dijo la chica seria y mirando de reojo a Kagome

QUE!- esta vez fue Inu Yasha el que grito se coloco frente a Kagome y la miro a los ojos- cuando pensabas decírmelo, dime por que no me lo dijiste Ka…se detuvo ante la mirada inédita de Kagome y comprendió- dimelo Ann…- le habia dolido el tener que llamarla de esa manera, pero era necesario, Kagome lo miro agradecida, mas eso no le quitaba el dolor que sentia al escuchar a su amado Inu Yasha decirle ese nombre que tanto odiaba

Dime Ann, por que no me lo dijiste- le cuestiono Yuri viendo con algo de celos la reacción que el chico había tenido para con ella

Suspiro- no tengo que dar explicaciones, lo mejor será buscar a los chicos

Chicos?- pregunto algo confundida

Si después de la batalla con Némesis, los encontré, son..sobrevivientes

A ya veo, por cierto- le susurro a Kagome al oído, pensando que Inu Yasha no escucharía- tu amigo no esta nada mal, Annita- Kagome se sonrojo, pero no de pena si no de celos¿acaso podria Yuri quitarle a Inu Yasha? Rio y miro de reojo al chico percatandose que este no dejaba de verla, y descarta esa idea, ya que tal vez su mente no lo sabia pero si su corazon… -"solo la muerte nos separara"- mas a muchas veces puede pasar, que si piensas las cosas…se pueden realizar…

Un hombre se preparaba para salir y sonreí gustoso pues acababan de autorizarle el ir por "Ann" a la ciudad, cosa que le agradaba

esa chica será mía, y ni ese sujeto me la quitara- susurro mientras veía en su computadora, a un chico de mirada ámbar

Notas de la autora

Ya se, lo dejo en suspenso (y nunca dijiste elnombre de la "chica") todo a su tiepo ademas ya es muy tarde y debo dormir pero antes debo contestar sus Reviews, para eso me ayudara Inu Yasha, ya que el malo de Sesshomaru, se fue, dizque a comer,(de seguro y ya se durmió)

Inu- ese tonto no creo que te ayude mucho

Ary-bostezo- tu crees eso?

Inu- y anda hagamos esto rápido o te quedaras dormida frente a la computadora

Ary- Si, veamos comencemos por el primero, Inu si me haces el honer

Inu- si como quieras

**Naru- Chii**: Inu- vaya si que te gusto, aunque yo creo que Kagome debería de ser mas decente y no una…

Ary-Inu Yasha!

Inu- que?

Ary- primero se agradece mira así…NARU-CHII, que linda muchas gracias, de verdad te agradezco el que leas mis loqueras, y no te preocupes por ti estoy terminando cuanto antes los capítulos, y opino lo mismo que tu, Kag se ve muy sexy, y si estas en lo correcto se escribe Tomb Raider solo te falto la "a"

Inu- sabes yo no creo que la imaginación de Aryam valga tanto, ademas me molesto el echo de que no me daja usar a Tetsusaiga...

Ary- Inu Yasha, no te enojes aun faltan unos capítulos si? y todo puede pasar

Inu- Feh! como quieras…

Lara- chan: lo intentare, y gracias por lo de interesante, yo pensé que como estaba bien loquito no lo leerían

Inu- y como no lo haran si salgo yo eh?

Ary- y yo que pensaba que el mayor era vanidoso…

Itnuzi desli- lo se suena loco pero es divertido!

Gaben Logan- gracias y como ya lo dije tratare de continuarlo lo mas pronto posible

Ary- por cierto Inu yo…-silencio- Inu?- gira su vista y descubre que- se..se quedo dormino, bueno creo que yo deberia hacer lo mismo, de nuevo muchas gracias a todos

Etto

Matta ne


	5. Sabiendo verdades

Resident Evil

Cáp.- 4

Llevaba ya unos minutos caminando, buscando a la tal Yuri, hasta que el sonido de una explosión la detuvo

"de donde vino eso?"- pensó – "espero que Kagome e Inu Yasha estén bien"- comenzó su camino de nuevo, unos pasos se comenzaron a oír tras ella, tomo lentamente una de las pistolas y giro de golpe, chocando de frente con alguien-su excelencia…- susurro sonrojada

Hola mi linda Sango – ante el comentario del joven Sango se sonrojo mas, hasta que…

Plaf

es usted un pervertido! – le grito aun con su mano alzada, y con un Miroku con una gran marca en su mejilla

pero Sango – se defendió- como evitarlo si estas tan sensual…

Uyyyy!- dio media vuelta y comenzó su camino de nuevo, seguida de Miroku, la verdad esa ropa le había gustado pero de haber recordado en el momento las mañas de ese monje ella nunca la hubiera tomado, Miroku observaba a Sango se veía muy bien, ella usaba un conjunto algo sencillo, una mini-falda negra, con una camisa escotada y sin mangas celeste, unas botas sin plataformas, y a petición de Kagome, un suéter celeste amarrado en su cintura(por fin alguien a la Jill Valantine!) pero aun con su hiraikotsu en su espalda - "ella dijo que se me vería bien"- pensó mirando una vez mas el suéter, siguieron su camino hacia la puerta, donde se supone que si no hallaban a la chica deberían encontrarse con Kagome

El monje miro a Sango que se notaba preocupada, el abrazo a la chica, haciendo que se sorprendiera- no te preocupes ellos estarán bien, ya llegaran

Si, Miroku…-susurro algo apenada mas el monje no la oyó, cosa que alegro a Sango, y acercándose un poco mas al monje

Y díganme ustedes que hacen el la ciudad?- pregunto la joven de ojos zafiros

Pues yo desperté aquí- contesto Kagome

Yo al igual que la mayoría, fuimos encerrados por Umbrella en el lugar…- contesto por su parte Yuri

Y tu?- mirando a Inu Yasha

La verdad vine a ayudar a una amiga- le dijo mirando a Kagome sin que ella lo notara

A una amiga? Y es linda?- pregunto la joven una vez mas

Como un ángel…- este comentario Kagome si lo escucho y la sonrojo de sobremanera, Yuri no lo noto, pero sintió celos por aquella chica que Inu Yasha decía

De seguro a la que buscas esta muerta…- le dijo haciendo que los celos se escucharan en su voz, Inu Yasha solo sonrió haciéndolo ver mas guapo(existe alguien mas guapo y lindo que el?)

Feh! Se ve que tu no conoces lo que es la esperanza o si?- Yuri lo miro como era posible que el le dijera lo mismo que ella

Y díganme tienen idea de cómo salir?- Inu Yasha miro a Kagome, era verdad como era posible que se quedaran aquí, no veía razón para arriesgarse tanto

Claro que si pero teníamos que venir por ti Kaori…sabes yo te creía una niña mas pequeña…-todos miraron a Kagome, ella solo suspiro ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre el que todos la mirasen

Como sabes mi nombre?- pregunto Kaori asombrada, ya que ella nunca había mencionado su nombre, y algo molesta por lo de "niña pequeña"

Eso mismo pregunto yo…-le dijo Yuri, la verdad esa chica nunca dejaría de asombrarla, Inu Yasha solo la miro

Yo creo que lo que deberían preguntar no es como Ann sabe tu nombre Kaori, si no el por que tenían que venir por ti- esa era la verdadera duda que corría en la mente del hanyou

Kagome le sonrió- la respuesta a eso, es la misma que responde que estés infectada del virus o no?- Kaori la miro, a que punto quería llegar esa tal Ann?

Entonces cual es la respuesta- dijo Yuri sin entender ya nada, pero sospechando la respuesta de la joven

Bien la cosa esta así

_Flash Back_

_Habían estado caminando largo rato ambas chicas si saber como demonios salir de la ciudad sin un rasguño, ya habían perdido dos acompañantes en el trayecto, ambos compañeros de Yuri, y grandes amigos_

_sabes que no podremos salir de aquí, lo mejor será dejar que nos devoren_

_Vamos Yuri! que no conoces lo que es la esperanza?- ella solo la miro consternada, esa la había perdido en el momento que quedo atrapada en esa maldita ciudad, siguieron caminando_

_Oye por cierto, eres muy buena en la peleas, yo soy muy buena también, pero tu, guau, te excediste amiga!-Kagome la miro _

_No es por naturaleza, algo hicieron conmigo cuando estuve encerrada, pero aun no descubro que es- el ruido de un teléfono las interrumpió en su conversación, Kagome se acerco a el y lo contesto- si que quiere?_

_Solo darte una pequeña oferta... que dirías si te dijera que se como pueden escapar de allí?_

_Yo diría, que usted quiere pedirme algo…_

_Bingo, eres astuta_

_Déjate de idioteces y habla de una vez (que boquita)_

_Bien, bien, ay una pequeña atrapada en la ciudad, si quieren la salida tendrán que encontrarla _

_Tiene la ubicación exacta de su paradero?_

_No, solo se que esta cerca de ustedes_

_De acuerdo, pero dígame cual es la salida? O mas bien la forma de salir_

_No te la diré hasta oír la voz de la niña_

_Que a todo esto es su hija, o no señor Izumo?_

_Eso no interesa Ann solo encuentra a la pequeña_

_De acuerdo, pero no te enojes – el teléfono dio tono de haber sido colgado, ella hizo lo mismo (lo colgó pa' que entiendan) era agradable el escuchar una voz familiar, ya que el señor Izumo Fushida, era el jefe de laboratorio de la colmena, hasta que fue despedido por usar su creación en su hija…_

_Fin del Flash Back _

es por eso que tu estas contagiada del virus o me equivoco Kaori?

Que!- se sorprendió Yuri, ya que Inu Yasha se mantenía callado y pensativo por la explicación de Kagome- entonces buscábamos a esta chica? Vaya yo pensé que tardaríamos mas tiempo!- sonrió triunfante- Aun así, no entiendo como un padre es capas de utilizar tal virus en su hija lo encuentro yo como algo muy poco ético de su parte

No es verdad!- le grito la niña – lo hizo por mi bien…

Que quieres decir con eso? – le pregunto Inu Yasha mirando a Kaori

Lo que ocurre es que yo nací por decirlo de una manera, mal, según el medico mis piernas nunca podrían moverse así que…

Tu padre creo el virus T para revivir las células de tus piernas y que tu a diferencia a de el pudieras caminar o me equivoco?-concluyo Kagome pues sabia que la chica no diría todo

A si es…

Bien, yo creo que deberíamos apurarnos Sango y Miroku deben ya estarnos esperando…-trato de cambiar el tema o tendría que llegar a preguntas de las cuales las respuestas no quería dar, todos volvieron a caminar siguiendo a Kagome hacia la entrada de la escuela

no cree que ya se retardaron su excelencia?

Sango tranquila, yo creo que ambos saben cuidarse muy bien y pronto llegaran aquí, no te angusties

Lo que ocurre, no es que me preocupe por ellos, es que me preocupo por mi- le contesto alejando una de las manos de Miroku que se acercaban a un lugar nada apropiado

Pero Sango- chillo- no es justo!

Que no es justo, y usted cree que es muy justo que se valla tras toda chica que ve a preguntarle sus perversidades y que me deje a mi como…como…- Sango tartamudeo, que le ocurría por un momento había perdido el control estaba a punto de confesársele a esa mujeriego- olvídelo sabe!- giro y le dio la espalda

"así que esta celosa eh, tal vez si"- miro a cuatro siluetas acercarse

Chicos! Así que aquí estaban – sonrió Kagome- pensé que se perderían- a Sango le salio una gotita y dejo escapar una risa nerviosa, ya que esa era la razón del por que estaban allí…se habían perdido

Miroku reviso a las dos chicas que acompañaba a Kagome y a Inu Yasha, pero una de ellas se veía muy joven así que- y dígame bella mujer no le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?- Sango estaba que se quemaba rodeándola un aura de fuego, Kagome e Inu Yasha se asustaron sabían lo que venia, mas Sango solo se calmo y salio del lugar, Inu Yasha y Kagome la vieron, Kagome se giro y tomo al monje de la oreja alejándolo de una Yuri perpleja por la pregunta

Es que usted no entiende nada!- le grito jalándole la oreja

Ayyyyyyy! Señorita Ka..- Inu Yasha golpeo la cabeza del monje haciendo que Kagome lo soltara -y ahora por que me pegas Inu Yasha- le dijo recobrando su postura habitual- Inu Yasha solo lo miro

Será mejor que sigamos con el camino "ANN"- remarco Inu Yasha pasando a lado del monje seguida por todas las chicas tras de el

"es verdad, por un instante me olvide que debía nombrarme Ann y no por mi nombre"- Miroku se dio una palmada en la frente casi olvidaba el nuevo nombre de la señorita Kagome, dio vuelta y siguió a los chicos

Habían pasado ya una hora desde que Kagome y compañía llegaran al lugar, se cambiaran y encontraran a Yuri, junto con Kaori,

A si que tu nombre es Miroku y tu Sango no?- pregunto Yuri

Si así es, señorita Yuri- contesto Miroku

Y dime Sango esa cosa que traes en la espalda que se supone que es?

Es una…

Reliquia familiar- concluyo Kagome pues sabia que Sango no sabría que decirle

Ahhh! una reliquia y pesa mucho?

No- le dijo de manera cortante para evitar mas preguntas por parte de la chica

llegaron al teléfono del cual les había marcado el doctor Izumo (no recuerdo si es doctor o no, pero en este fic digamos que si), Kagome se acerco a el y levanto la bocina, dándole tono de marcado

_la tienes?_

Si, aquí esta

_Déjame oír su voz_

Primero la salida

_No primero quiero saber si no me mientes_

Duda de mi Izumo?

_Tu que crees Ann?_

Kagome llamo a la chica y la puso a la bocina- quiere hablar contigo

_Hola?-_se oyó la voz de kaori al otro lado de la bocina

Hola hija, dime estas bien? Como te han tratado- le pregunto el hombre escribiendo algunas cosas en su computador

_Muy bien papa, y dime cuando te voy a ver?_

Muy pronto hija, ahora comunícame con la mujer- Kaori llamo a Ann, ella se acerco

Ayyyyyyy! Es usted un pervertido!- se oyó gritar a Sango, a Kagome le salio una gotita, al ver a Inu Yasha espantado Yuri riendo Kaori sin entender y Miroku con un chichón y una marca en su mejilla, se giro y tomo el teléfono

Y bien? Ya me crees?- Kagome sonrió Inu Yasha solo la miraba

"por que hablan con esa cosa, como si fuera una persona"- se cuestiono el hanyou (ay que lindo!)

_Esta bien…dentro de una hora, un helicóptero aterrizara en la cima del edificio del centro, debes estar allí para entonces_

No faltare- colgó el teléfono y giro para ver a los demás, tenia el ligero presentimiento de que algo no iba a salir bien

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar a un cementerio, Inu Yasha miro el lugar, algo en el no le agradaba

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- El grito de Kaori los puso alerta, ya que uno de los "muertos" tenia tomada de un pie a la chica, Kagome tomo una de sus pistolas y disparo a la cabeza del zombi, haciendo que la chica pudiera soltarse de su agarre, al instante del resto de las tumbas comenzaron a salir, Inu Yasha tomo una de las pistolas, Sango y Miroku lo imitaron, Kagome sonrió nunca se los hubiera imaginado haciendo eso, miro que Yuri protegía a Kaori de los cambies, así que solo hizo lo que le correspondía, disparar, para Inu Yasha no fue muy difícil el hacer lo que Kagome les había enseñado, solo tenia que apuntar y disparar, y dar uno que otro puñetazo o patadas, nada complicado(me suena al comercial: "que quieres cenar"… "nada complicado" ji ji)Sango tampoco le era difícil el hacer lo indicado por su amiga era demasiado fácil, miro a Miroku al parecer el monje tampoco tenia problemas, Yuri solo se limitaba a disparar con una excelente puntería y dar, al igual que Inu Yasha, dar uno que otro golpe…

Lo mejor será que nos vallamos son demasiados, y no creo que nos alcancen las balas- menciono Kagome mientras rompía el cuello de un zombi y daba una patada hacia atrás matando al otro, Inu Yasha y compañía solo asintió y siguieron a la chica, muy al pesar del hanyou que había comenzado a divertirse

Después de haber logrado perder a eso zombis caminaban tranquilamente, en un momento Kagome sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, Inu Yasha como no dejaba de verla en ningún momento, se dio cuenta, algo no andaba bien, el ambiente se veía muy escalofriante, y Kagome parecía mirar a todos lados como buscando algo, el solo sonrió de verdad que estaba nerviosa, y eso la hacia ver mas linda…

Mientras, del otro lado de donde había sido cerrado el acceso para salir de la ciudad, en un campamento, un hombre apagaba todo y se preparaba para salir a ver a su hija pero alguien le cubrió la salida

Así que desobedeció mis ordenes doctor Fushida

Acaso pensabas que me daría por vencido, en buscar a mi hija, Saeki?

La verdad no, sabia que intentaría buscar a su hija, y que llamaría a Ann, para que la buscase, grave error…- al concluir varios soldados llegaron tras el hombre y tomaron al doctor- y dígame Dr. Izumo, que se siente saber que llevó a su hija y compañía directo a una trampa?- Izumo guardo silencio, por sus descuidos la vida de su hija y su rescatista estaba en riesgo

Nota de la autora

Perdón! Realmente me eh tardado en actualizar, de verdad lo siento lo bueno es que ya por fin hoy Salí de vacaciones de semana santa y podré continuar con este Fic por cierto pobre Kagome y compañía van directo a una trampa, y ya por fin se supo la naturaleza de la chica, y claro el atuendo de Sango ji ji ji ya debía mencionarlo o no? Y se han dado cuenta que e estado acabando los capítulos con ese sujeto?(no debiste decir eso) mmmmmmmh, solo déjame quieres, y eso de que a Inu ya le gusto eso de dar balazos no me esperaba que se acoplara tan fácil(como no si tu lo escribes)silencio, por cierto los que vieron la película se darán cuenta que cambie los nombre de los personajes, pero fue para darle un aire japonés ok? Además están padres esos nombres, bueno para mi ji ji…

Inu- bien ahora estaremos solo tu y yo Sesshomaru je je je

Sessho- no hay que hacer nada mal o esa chica nos mataría

Inu- Quien? Aryam? No lo creo, no es tan mala o si? Además ella se esta bañando, después de que acaba de llegar hace un rato de su fiestesita…-hace cara de desagrado

Ary- quien dijo que seguía bañándome eh?

Inu- este yo emmh- traga saliva

Ary- además que te molesta que haya ido a una fiesta? Estas celoso acaso?

Inu- feh! Ni siquiera me importa

Sessho- mentiroso, a estado toda la mañana diciendo "y a que hora va a llegar" o "ya se tardo mucho" yo digo que si estaba ansioso por verte

Ary-u de veras?

Inu- yo este… -rojito- pues si! Que esperabas! como no me dejas tocar nada de la cocina, pues tenia hambre y tu que no llegabas a hacer de comer

Ary- solo por eso?- suspira- bueno (ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno) mejor contestemos los Reviews

Roshio- de veras lo crees? pues muchas gravias! aunque debo confesarte que a mi al principio me daba miedo el juego cuando empiezas a jugarlo es genil! Sessho- claro que mi hermano no se quedara con la tal Yuri ya que esto es...como les dicen... Ary-un Inu/Kago Sesshomaru Sessho-si eso , aunque al saber los gustos de mi hermano, nunca se sabe Inu- que quieres decir con eso! y claro que no pieso abandonarlo de eso no te preocupes Inu-eso si me da miedo...

Miren: Inu-Devil my cry? que deminios es eso Ary Inu eres un ignorante es un juego genial aunque no he tenido la suerte de jugarlo, y resident 4 si el code veronica es raro pero padrisimo Inu- Sesshomaru tenemos que sacarla mas seguido Sessho-solo por esta vez dices algo coerente Inu Yasha, si no la oreamos un poco se nos va a pasar jugando esos jueguitos Ary- Oigan!

Lara - que bien que te gusta y claro que lo continuare amiga!

Itnuzi desu- si lo se pero si la ponia iba a quedar algo corto el fic y la verdad no me agrada esa idea, Inu-que miedo esta loca lo va a seguir Ary-INUYASHA! Sessho-calmate Aryam, solo es un perro mal educado ok Ary-suspira-aunque asi me gusta! Inu- rojito- Oye

Ary-Y ya son todos

Inu- son todos? u que la

Ary-Inu no te ganaste pastel hoy

Sessho- ja me lo tendre que comer solito que lastima

Inu- no seas cruel Ary bonita dejame un pedasito

Ary-de acuerdo pero solo un pedasito Inu-Yupiiiiiiii!...

Y para los amantes de la pareja Inu/Kag se acerca un momento algo romántico

Inu- que quieres decir con eso?

Sessho- que me podré burlar de ti si te pones cursi

Inu- ahhh! Sesshomaru! Quieres pelear o que?

Sessho- tu lo dijiste – ambos se ponen en posición de pelea y sacan sus espadas

Ary- hey! Esperen no se peleen aquí adentro! Pueden romper algo! Uy mejor trato de detenerlos o de lo contrario…Crash!- gira y descubre que ambos chicos se han detenido y observan aterrados un jarroncito roto

Ary- hey! -suspira- ni que hacerle lo mejor será que lo pegué- ambos chicos tratan de salir a hurtadillas- Y ustedes me ayudaran a pegarlo! Bueno comentarios felicitaciones y demás ya saben donde!

Sorede

Matta ne


	6. hace 6 años

Resident Evil

Capitulo – 5

El sol comenzaba a salir alumbrando con tímidos rayos el campo de batalla, todo había acabado, Naraku había sido destruido, la perla completada y purificada, tomo la pequeña perla en sus manos y la observo

"hacia mucho que no la veía así"-un pequeño se acerco a ella y también miro la perla

Por esa pequeña perla tantos problemas?-la joven no lo escucho solo se dirigió hacia Inu Yasha, guardando la perla en su bolsillo

Inu Yasha, te encuentras bien'-le dijo con mirada preocupada pues el hanyou la había protegido de un ataque directo, por sus distracciones

Feh! Para que preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta- dijo orgulloso como siempre, logrando una sonrisa por parte de Kagome, Inu giro su vista y miro que su hermano ya no se encontraba, noto que Kouga seguía inconsciente-"lobo tonto, eso le pasa por metiche"

Inu Yasha que ocurre?

Eh, no nada solo que…

Kagome, Inu Yasha!-grito la exterminadora mientras se acercaba a la pareja con miroku inconsciente sobre Kirara (con razón Sango caminaba u)

Sango como esta el monje Miroku?-pregunto la joven miko acercándose olvidando su platica con Inu Yasha

Aun no despierta, absorbió mucho veneno de esos youkais e insectos-dijo en tono bajo

"estuvo llorando"-giro su mirada y vio el cuerpo inerte de Kohaku recargado en uno de los pocos árboles de alrededor, ese maldito le había arrebatado el fragmento frente a Sango, miro a Inu Yasha se veía muy exhausto y lastimado, comenzó a caminar hacia el – Inu Yasha yo…-trato de decir algo, mas no sabia que…

Vamos Kagome hay que llegar a la aldea-le dijo adivinando el pensamiento de la chica,

Si… - subió a su espalda pues Inu con la mirada se lo había dado a entender(vaya esta si que se las sabe todas),

Los veré allá -Sango subió en Kirara y salio del lugar, sabia que era lo mejor, tenían que hablar esos dos

De acuerdo- ya cuando Sango desapareció a lo lejos, Kagome recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Inu Yasha

El se sonrojo pero ella no lo noto, pues había cerrado sus ojos, por un momento pensó que la perdería y el sentirla cerca lo tranquilizaba –"tonta siempre me preocupas"-miro a la chica al parecer se había dormido, se detuvo y comenzó a caminar, de esa manera no la despertaría y la dejaría descansar, ya después de un rato, frunció el ceño y se detuvo- ahora que quieres sarnosito- le medio grito calmado pues Kagome seguía dormida

Inu Yasha, me las vas a pagar te aprovechaste de que estaba inconsciente para llevarte a mi mujer!- le grito caminando con paso acelerado hacia el

Numero una, ella no es tu mejer y numero dos, baja la voz, no ves que esta agotada, tu mismo viste cuando purifico la perla por completo, usando casi todo su energía, así que déjala dormir- le reclamo lo mas bajo que pudo

Pero por que contigo?-le "grito"

Shhhhhhhh, cállate- le susurro, ya que la joven se había movido un poco, Kouga guardo silencio y ambos se dirigieron a la aldea.

La noche había caído, ya que todos habían sido curados, mas Kagome seguía dormida, Inu Yasha la veía tiernamente desde una esquina de la cabaña , ya que la poca luz que entraba se reflejaba en su rostro, dándole un aspecto angelical, el solo se limito a sonreír.

"Ay, Kagome mira como me tienes"- de repente el viento trajo consigo un ligero aroma, conocido por el joven hanyou, impidiéndole seguir aspirando el dulce aroma de Kagome

Kikyo-se puso de pie y salio de la cabaña miro a Kouga dormido a lado de la "puerta" pues se había negado a irse hasta ver a Kagome despierta, camino y comenzó a distinguir las serpientes caza almas de la ex – miko y se dirigió hacia donde se suponía ella debía estar, el Goshinboku, al llegar, la miro, seria. Con mirada fría, que tenían un toque de decisión, se detuvo a unos pasos de ella- que ocurre Kikyo?

Inu Yasha, vine a que cumplas tu promesa de venir conmigo al mismo infierno(uy que miedo)

Entiendo- su mirada se puso triste y miro hacia la aldea – "perdóname Kagome"-camino hacia la ex – miko sin dejar de voltear a la aldea, Kikyo lo miro extrañada

"que ocurre Inu Yasha? Acaso…"- la joven sonrió levemente, de verdad que Kagome lo había cambiado, y mucho, ya no era el mismo Inu Yasha que había conocido- InuYasha estas seguro de tu decisión?-Inu Yasha la miro, el creía que si, pero hacia tiempo que su mente y corazón habían puesto en dudo esa decisión

Yo…si Kikyo, debo cumplir mi promesa- pero que hacia claro que no, el no quería irse, le gustaba esta vida y este mundo que Kagome le había enseñado a apreciar, como podía irse sin mirar de nuevo esa sonrisa, esos ojos, su aroma, sus labios…un momento acaso el pensaba en SUS labios, los de –Kagome-susurro, pero esto llego a oídos de Kikyo

Ya veo Inu Yasha, solo es cuestión de honor, no es lo que tu corazos te dice, Kagome si que cambio tus sentimientos

Que dices?- ahora estaba mas confundido, acaso el amaba a…sonrió, si no podía equivocarse, se había enamorado de Kagome, de su amiga, su compañera, su confidente, su todo, miro a Kikyo, y su sonrisa se borro, ya era tarde para darse cuenta, tenia que cumplir su promesa y recordó lo que ella le había dicho, que quería decir con eso?-no entiendo

Solo digo la verdad, Inu Yasha una vez oí que si amas algo lo dejara ir-, Inu Yasha la miro incrédulo, había entendido bien, o los nervios habían afectado sus sentidos, Kikyo lo abrazo-ve, ella te esta esperando- Inu Yasha sonrió, y le devolvió el abrazo al separase el la miro, ya no estaba triste si no agradecido

CRASH

pero que?- ambos se sorprendieron, Inu Yasha comenzó a sentir un aroma, dulce pero con un ligero toque salado, lo que sorprendió al hanyou era de quien se trataba- Ay no…

corre se fue por allá- Inu Yasha asintió y se dirigió hacia el lugar señalado, Kikyo lo vio alejarse y desaparecer entre los árboles- Si vuelve a ti siempre fue tuyo si no, nunca lo fue…Adiós mi gran amigo- murmuro desapareciendo lentamente

Las nubes comenzaron a amenazar con llorar al ver a un hanyou que seguía una chica, pues sabían que esta vez no habría una explicación y ambos quedarían destrozados por una confusión…

Kagome! Kagome espera deja que te explique!- gritaba el hanyou tratando de alcanzar a la joven

No Inu Yasha fuiste muy claro, sabes…las acciones valen mas que mil palabras y tu actuaste lo suficiente para que yo entendiera todo- le grito girándose hacia el mostrando leves lagrimas en sus mejillas

Ves, tu solo miraste, no oíste así que déjame te explico- le reprocho

No, ya déjame OSUWARI!- grito logrando su cometido activar el conjuro del rosario de Inu Yasha, se dio vuelta y se dirigió al pozo, Inu Yasha se reincorporo rápido la tomo del brazo y girándola hacia el….

PLAFFF!

Un leve color rojizo comenzó a notarse en la mejilla de Inu Yasha, Kagome miro su mano, le había dolido darle esa bofetada, no solo en la mano si no en el alma, Inu Yasha se había quedado estático y soltado a Kagome de la impresión, Kagome aprovecho, susurro un "lo siento" y salto al pozo, al llegar al otro lado con lagrimas y sollozos, tomo un arco y flecha y sello el pozo con una de sus flechas

Adiós… mi amado Inuyasha...-salio del templo, sin saber que había perdido algo mas que al joven al que amaba, y sus amigos…

Inu Yasha aun seguía estático no solo por el golpe, si no por la reacción de Kagome, nunca la espero mas aun así sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse y su movilidad volvió a el, su primera reacción fue saltar hacia el pozo y pedirle disculpas a la chica, pues sabia que se merecía una explicación, pero al llegar al fondo se percato que no había podido atravesarlo, golpeo el suelo con su puño- ¡Maldición!... Kagome…por favor…vuelve… te necesito…tienes que saber lo que siento… -salio de el, las lagrimas ya habían comenzado rebeldemente a salir, el joven bajo la mirada, la había perdido, y esta vez para siempre, la lluvia comenzó a caer y mojar al joven, levanto un poco la mirada y…ahí estaba la causante de todo la perla se Shikkon, el brillo de esta de verdad que era bello, al igual que su guardiana, se acerco a ella y la tomo, la miro por un tiempo, ahí, de pie bajo la lluvia, ya que ya no le importaba nada pues había perdido lo que mas quería, - "por ti deje todo, por mi deseo de ser el youkai mas fuerte de todos, pero ahora ya no lo deseo" - sonrió- "ahora ya solo eres para mi un objeto mas, ya nada importa mucho, eh perdido lo que siempre deseé y todo por no darme cuenta antes, aun así no dejare de desear que vuelva a mi…"- guardo la perla en su haori y se encamino a la cabaña aun cabizbajo, sabia que tendría que explicarles todo a los chicos y a ese lobo rabioso lo sucedido…no, no lo haría, solo les diría que en efecto se había ido, pero que volvería como siempre lo hacia, con su bella sonrisa, alegrando a todos, y curándole el alma como solo ella sabia hacerlo, ella y solo ella…su amada Kagome…

Kagome miro a Inu Yasha, y giro su vista a uno de los bolsillos de la ropa del hanyou y distinguió un ligero destello rosado, sonrió

"de verdad que la había perdido"-pensó pues recordó que aquel día cuando salto al pozo, no había encontrado la perla, y pensó que la había perdido, y de verdad lo hizo si esta se quedo con el hanyou 500 años en el pasado

Inu Yasha la miro, y se percato que Kagome ya se había dado cuenta que el tenia la perla, sonrió recordando aquel día, aunque el sabia que era mejor, estar en aquel lugar, volvió a mirar a Kagome, y se topo con su mirada, esta se giro, algo sonrojada, inu Yasha, por su parte sonrió mas, Yuri lo noto y miro al cuello del chico, en el cual se distinguió un poco un rosario, de cuencas azuladas

Y ese collar? No lo había notado- Kagome voltio, lo había olvidado, Inu Yasha lo miro, odiaba ese collar, mas ahora los recuerdos que este le había causado, le daban gracia

Me lo puso una anciana- le explico- aunque lo odio, por lo que hace- miro a Kagome que comenzaba a emitir una risita nerviosa y una pequeña gotita en su cabeza, Sango rió, y Miroku solo palmeo la espalda de inu Yasha

Vamos sabes que lo usas por tu bien, Inu Yasha- le dijo el monje

Feh, no es verdad, solo lo usa para molestarme- Yuri y Kaori los miraban con curiosidad, ya que no entendían ni una palabra de lo que hablaban

No es verdad Inu Yasha, era para calmarte, bueno ya no importa, tenemos que seguir nos quedan muy pocas horas…- todos la miraron Sango, Miroku, Kaori e inu Yasha con curiosidad a que se refería con eso, mas Yuri solo asintió, ya que a diferencia de los demás sabia a lo que se ella hablaba, comenzaron de nuevo su camino al lugar que el doc. Izumo les había mencionado, sin saber que iban directo a una trampa mas de la corporación Umbrella…

Notas de la autora

Perdón por el retraso pero… Por fin el capitulo 5! Y como vieron fue una capitulo dedicado al por que Kagome se fue del Sengoku, para quitar dudas (ya era hora que pusieras una explicación) ya lo se, pero tenia que hacer eso de suspenso, además tenia que ponerlo en este momento ya que…. Falta muy poco para ese momento romántico de Inu y Kag ji ji ji, aunque no debemos olvidar a Yuri, que es algo aventada eh, y con ella todo puede pasar, bueno lo mejor es que pase a responder los Reviews sin Inu Yasha y Sesshomaru, ya que según ellos tienen asuntos pendientes y fueron a resolverlos, pero no por eso lo haré yo solita, ya que hoy me acompaña Kagome!

Kag- gracias por invitarme

Ary- no gracias a ti por venir, (por fin, alguien con quien hablar decentemente) pero lo mejor será ir directo a los Reviews ok?

Kag- claro! Quien es el primero?

Ary- pues la verdad solo tengo uno…

Kag- bueno es algo, no?

Ary -si tienes razón

Lara-chan- Kag- claro cuenta con eso Ary- ya que no pienso abandonarlo, ji ji

Kag- ay no ya se me hizo tarde para mi examen

Ary- gracias por acompañarme, y suerte con tu examen

Kag- si de nada, bueno hasta luego – sale dejando a Aryam solita

Ary- bueno, solo les dire que no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo que tendra una sorpresita ji ji

Sorede

Matta ne


	7. sorpresas

Resident Evil

Cáp.- 6

La aldea había estado muy quieta desde que se habían marchado los chicos con Kagome, solo habían pasado algunas horas, pero aun no podía dormir, ya que sin Inu Yasha el tenia que hacer guardia, sintió la presencia de un youkai, y se puso de pie, ya que se encontraba bajo un árbol y vio acercarse a uno, no se veía muy poderoso, se coloco frente a el

no permitiré que des un paso mas

Insecto, lo mejor será que te hagas a un lado o te comeré, para después ir tras esa aldea

Suspiro- no me das otra opción, mas que acabar contigo- dijo alzando los hombros

Que has dicho….- el youkai vio al joven saltar hacia el y degollarlo con su espada, regalo de Miroku y Sango claro, el youkai cayo al suelo mientras se hacia polvo- maldito insec…-murió

Y yo que pensaba que seria mas interesante- se dirigió a la aldea de nuevo con paso lento, pero un ligero dolor en el pecho lo detuvo, y la imagen de una chica de ojos chocolates y cabello azabache inundo su mente- Kagome?- giro y se dirigió al pozo, miro al fondo y luego sonrió alejándose - "no se de que me preocupo si se encuentra con Inu Yasha yo se que el la cuidara" – Shipoo se alejo mirando las estrellas, realmente le gustaba ese paisaje

No había sido su voluntad el irse y dejarla, mas prácticamente había sido obligado por ella lo que mas le molestaba era la manera en que esa chica lo miraba, maldición! Sentía un escalofrió recorrerle de pies a orejas, que por cierto aun estaban tapadas con esa incomoda gorra(ya se, había olvidado mencionarlo), ya que realmente su mirada le incomodaba o ¿era el hecho de que se encontraban totalmente solos en una Iglesia, como la había llamado Kagome, en un lugar donde nadie los vigilara, sacudió su cabeza, no, la razón no era esa, si no que estaba demasiado preocupado por Kagome, que se encontraba peleando con esa cosa y el estaba ahí con los brazos cruzados de media espalda a esa chica, con los ojos cerrados sentado en una de las bancas de la maldita Iglesia!... Realmente se sentía un inútil…

_Flash Back_

_Se dirigían con paso firme hacia el edificio mencionado._

_El no dejaba de verla, ya que se había percatado del cambio en su expresión, se notaba preocupada._

_Que ocurre Ann?- le pregunto, haciendo que girara su cuerpo para verlo_

_Es que no se… siento como si…- giro de golpe su cuerpo, se volvió y salto tirando al suelo a Inu Yasha y a Kaori con ella, evitando que unas balas los atravesaran, Yuri hizo lo mismo, Sango y Miroku se protegieron con el Hiraikotsu de Sango, hasta que las balas cesaron observaron acercarse un sujeto, que Inu Yasha reconoció al instante- Némesis…-susurro la chica mientras el se seguía acercándose - Sango, Miroku llévense a Kaori de aquí!-ambos jóvenes asintieron y salieron corriendo llevándose a Kaori con ellos, Kagome miro a Inu Yasha que gruñía y sujetaba a Tetsusaiga y a Yuri que apuntaba con su pistola, dirigió su mirada a Némesis que cargaba sus balas para disparar…de nuevo y tomo una decisión aunque le doliera y los celos la invadieran – Inu Yasha…- le dijo sin mirarle, pues sabia que si lo hacia correría y lo abrasaría mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, el solo la miro – llévate a Yuri lo mas lejos de aquí- el la miro sin entender ¿que acaso le pedía que huyera? Y todavía ¿con esa chica? El solo se limito a bajar la mirada…_

_No lo haré- Kagome no se atrevió a mirarlo, - No lo haré! No correré, no te dejare!- le grito para sorpresa de Yuri, Kagome sonrió sentía los ojos arder, hace cuanto que deseba oír eso salir de sus labios- No pienso dejarte! Me escuchaste?-Kagome se giro, Némesis apuntaba su arma, tenia que ser rápida y clara, se acerco a el y le susurro algo, que el pudo escuchar perfectamente_

_Llévatela o usare una palabra que se que no te agradara…_

_Que?-la miro asustado_

_O…su…wa…- Inu tapo su boca_

_Donde te encuentro cuando esto termine_

_Cerca hay una Iglesia, donde conocí a Yuri llévala allí _

_De acuerdo- Yuri solo los miraba, no entendía nada hasta que vio que Inu Yasha se dirigía a ella y Ann se dirigía y esquivaba el ataque de Némesis y comenzaba a atacarlo_

"_de verdad que es buena"- vio que Inu Yasha se detenía y se giraba a mirar a Ann_

_Llévatela, no pierdas tiempo!- el asintió tomo a Yuri del brazo y comenzó a correr, Kagome sonrió y se concentro en su pelea. El por su parte había tomado a Yuri como un costal de papa para poder saltar a unos 20 zombis y evitar una pelea, y con las explicaciones de Yuri habían llegado a la iglesia donde ahora se encontraban_

_Fin del Flash Back_

"Kagome no tardes"-fue el pensamiento del hanyou, al mirar la puerta de la iglesia

Su excelencia a donde debemos ir?

No lo se lo mejor será no alejarnos mucho

Disculpen…pero…-Kaori los había estado siguiendo desde que llego esa criatura y de seguro ya se habían perdido

Si dime?- pregunto Sango mirándola

Es que creo que ya nos perdimos- Sango y Miroku la miraron, ellos creían lo mismo, tomaron asiento, pues habían llegado a un parque, Kaori subió a un columpio y comenzó a mecerse lentamente Sango solo la miraba, cuando sintió una mano alrededor de su espalda

Sabes, me agrada tenerte cerca, Sango- le susurro atrayéndola mas hacia el, ella se sonrojo

Su excelencia…yo

Shhhhhhhh…solo disfruta este pequeño momento de paz- Kaori los miraba se le hacia algo muy tierno ya que en el camino solo peleaban por las mañas del monje, aunque para ella no lo parecía, ya que vestía una camisa negra con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, un pantalón negro de un material parecido a la mezclilla algo suelto, y unos zapatos-tenis , una pequeña coleta y dos aretes en una oreja y uno solo en la otra, rió por lo bajo, era lindo, pero no era su tipo, miro hacia el frente y noto que se acercaban algunos zombis salto quedando al frente de la pareja, ellos la miraron y Sango se levanto

Que ocurre?

Se acercan esas cosas- Sango miro a los zombis no eran muchos, Miroku se coloco junto a Sango, los zombis se arrogaban hacia ellos, pero lograban esquivarlos, la pelea comenzó, Kaori era protegida por ambos, pero lo que le sorprendía a ella era la forma de pelear de ambos, la pelea ya había durado y Sango tomo una decisión miro a Miroku que pareció entender cubrió a Kaori, para que no viera y fuese a sospechar algo

Hiraikotsu!- lanzo su boomerang y golpeo a los zombis que caían muertos (me suena a pleonasmo, zombis muertos). Tomo a su hiraikotsu y corrieron, sabían que podrían venir mas

Corrió escapando de los disparos de su arma, entro a una especie de hospital, Némesis la seguía al entrar quedo en un pasillo sin salida, Némesis quedo a unos pasos frente a ella, giro y vio su "salvación" un ducto de ropa sucia, corrió, Némesis disparo, ella salto hacia el interior del ducto, esquivando las balas, resbalaba por el ductó hasta caer en un gran bote con sabanas, miro hacia arriba y vio como Némesis apuntaba hacia dentro con un misil y lo disparaba, se levanto de golpe y alcanzo a saltar antes que el misil cayera, logro cubrirse de la explosión, se puso de pie como pudo y comenzó a caminar lentamente, tenia que llegar donde Inu Yasha, pues sabia que Némesis la creería muerta unos minutos, cayo, pues tenia demasiadas heridas, el ardor se hizo presente de nuevo y estas se cerraron, sonrió, se levanto y se dirigió a la iglesia donde había conocido a Yuri, y debía encontrarse con Inu Yasha…

_Flash Back_

_Después de vestirse, o mas bien robar la ropa en una tienda, y salir de la tienda vio a dos de los experimentos genéticos de Umbrella, los que la abeja rojo llamaba, "cazadores", decidió seguirlos, corrió demasiado tras ellos, ya se comenzaba a cansar cuando diviso una moto _

"_Perfecto"- llego a hasta ella, se subió y logro encenderla, continuo su viaja tras los cazadores, los vio subir a la cima de una iglesia y también vio entrar a algunas personas mas, si no se equivocaba eran a los que llamaban Star members, se quedo esperando un poco, diviso algo que le serviría de rampa para entrar por una de las ventanas de la iglesia, subió hasta ella, y acelero, y como lo había calculado entro rompiendo la ventana y para su suerte cayendo sobre uno de los cazadores, bajo de la moto y se acerco a lo presentes- corran- les dijo, se giro y disparo a la moto , haciendo que explotara, junto con el cazador, con el otro tampoco fue difícil, pues se acercaba a ella, y solo disparo hacia el crucifijo haciendo que este cayera sobre el segundo, tomo su escopeta, y le apunto a la cabeza- Sayonara- Bam, dispara, acabando con el se giro y miro a los presentes, uno de ellos estaba contagiado, el otro muy mal herido y la chica al parecer se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, camino hacia ellos_

_Y bien? Nos vamos?_

_Fin del Flash back_

sonrió ese recuerdo ahora le causaba gracia mas en el momento realmente no la veía por ninguna parte, siguió su camino, no faltaba mucho para llegar

"Demonios esa tonta ya se demoro"-pensaba, pues estaba demasiado preocupado por la chica- "iré a buscarla"- iba a dar un paso, cuando sintió dos manos que tomaban su brazo, giro y sintió el peso de la chica en el, pues Yuri lo abrazaba, sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera

No te vayas quédate a mi lado…te lo ruego- le susurro

"Que le pasa a esta loca"- Inu Yasha no le contesto se quedo en silencio pues pensaba decirle un par de cosas a la chica, además aun estaba sorprendido, la verdad ella si que estaba rara pues no dejaba de mirarlo y ahora hacia esto, que demonios le ocurría, eran los pensamientos del hanyou antes de sentir unos labios sobre los suyos, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión…esa chiquilla lo había besado!

Notas de la autora

No me maten! Ya lo se, lo dejo muy en suspenso pero, tenia que dejarlo bueno o no, y que les parece el atuendo de Miroku? La verdad se ve apuesto, pero como dijo Kaori, no es mi tipo, ji ji bien les parece si nos vamos directo a los Reviews ahora si con Inu Yasha y Sesshomaru presentes ya que Kagome tiene exámenes…

Ary: Oye Inu y tu que opinas de este capitulo?- voltea a todos lados sin ver alguna señal del hanyou- Sesshomaru donde esta Inu Yasha?

Sessho- se esta lavando la boca aun…

Ary: y por que?

Inu- y todavía preguntas? No ves que tuve que besar a esa chiquilla?-grita bajando las escaleras y llegando con Aryam y Sesshomaru

Ary- ay! no me digas que te asusta besar a una chica? Ja ja ja

Sessho-je je je, vaya hermanito, que harás al respecto de su comentario?

Inu- pues no es verdad yo no le temo a besar a una chica!

Ary- pues para que te pongas así, debe ser por algo, o no?

Inu- te probare que no le temo a los besos

Ary- estoy esperando (haber que traigan a Kagome!)

Inu se acerca y tomo a Aryam de los hombros y comienza a acercarse lentamente a ella

Ary-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Sesshomaru!- Sessho lo golpea entra Kagome a la casa y…

Kag- Osuwari!- Inu Yasha al suelo

Inu- Ahh! Kagome, por que haces eso y tu Sesshomaru por que me pegas?

Kag y Sessho- por intentar pasarte de listo

Inu- ella me provoco

Ary- ay si tu, pervertido, bueno lo mejor será contestar ahora los Reviews…

Sessho- emmmm, no tienes...

Ary- bueno snif, snif, pero hay un mañana no? talvez despues...

Inu- eso te pasa por molestar

Kag-InuYasha no la molestes, no te preocupes Aryam, ya veras que recibiras algunos...

Ary-gracias Kagome, bueno no se preocupen el sig., capitulo ya esta en proceso, y...jiji el que sigue tiene algo de Inu/Kag, asi que preparense

Inu y Kag sonrojados se miran mutuamente

Ary- esto sera divertido

Sorede

Matta ne


	8. lo que hay en mi

Resident Evil

Cáp.- 7

Subió al helicóptero y espero a que todo estuviera listo, solo faltaban escasos 25 minutos para que Ann y la hija del dr. Izumo llegaran al edificio, si no es que estaban ya ahí, vio subir a una mujer contagiada del virus y amarrada al helicóptero.

solo espera, ya que pronto llegare a ti Ann…- el hombre sonrió, sabia que pronto vería a la chica y el juego terminara sonrió, sabia que todo estaba fríamente planeado, ellos tenían el elemento sorpresa y Ann solo a sus acompañantes,- "humanos al fin de cuentas, fácil de controlar"- y eso era lo que el creía, mas no se imaginaba que esos "humanos" eran algo mas…(ñaca ñaca)

Vio a Sango y a Miroku correr seguidos de Kaori, llego hasta ellos, Sango soltó una risita y la abrazo

Pensé que ya no te vería amiga- Kagome le devolvió el abrazo

No podía irme sin ver cuando te le declaras al monje Miroku- Kagome sonrió picaramente, Sango solo se sonrojo y se separa de ella

Pero que cosas dices, el monje y yo solo somos amigos- le dijo en susurro para que Miroku y Kaori no oyeran

Como digas, bueno lo mejor es que me esperan aquí, tengo que ir por Inu Yasha y por Yuri no están muy lejos

Si, pero ten cuidado- le dijo Sango sonriéndole

Claro que si- le contesto y comenzó a correr hacia la iglesia la verdad no faltaba mucho cuando llego la alegría la invadió, pues creía que moriría en aquella pelea con Némesis, y que no lo vería mas, sonrió y abrió la puerta lentamente pues quería sorprender a ambos, pero lo que vio la sorprendió a ella, Yuri e Inu Yasha se estaban besando, las lagrimas que había jurado no derramar, salieron reclamaron libertad, iba a correr, pero no lo hizo se quedo ahí estática, todos sus sentimientos la mantenían ahí, inmóvil, pero ¿Qué sentía, dolor, celos y arrepentimiento, por no haberle dicho nunca lo cuanto que lo amaba, se quedo ahí parada pues sus piernas no le respondían y su corazón se quebraba…..

Sango, Miroku y Kaori seguían esperando a Kagome, Inu Yasha y Yuri, Sango recordó a la chica, era algo rara, le recordaba un poco a Ayame, pero su cabello era un poco mas oscuro, mas corto, mas o menos hasta los hombros y su vestimenta era muy diferente, pues Yuri vestía un pantalón ajustado y terminado en campana, color negro, una camisa sin manga y con cuello un forma de V, color rojo anaranjado, que le resaltaba su cabello, dejo el pensamiento de la chica a un lado ya que noto como el rostro de Miroku se había puesto serio, giro para ver lo que el monje miraba, y se sorprendió al ver a un joven, de cabello castaño y corto, con uniforme verde, y eso a lo que Kagome llamaba chaleco anti-balas, ambos apuntaron al joven con sus pistolas y Kaori se coloco tras ellos por una seña de Miroku… el joven los vio y levanto sus brazos…

no disparen soy de los suyos

compruébalo…-dijo Miroku al notar que el joven veía directamente a Sango, cosa que no le agrado al monje

pues no te eh atacado, o si?

El esta en lo correcto, su excelencia- dijo Sango guardando sus armas, Miroku asintió e imito a la joven

Y cual es tu nombre?- pregunto Kaori, saliendo de tras de los chicos- trabajas para Umbrella cierto?- ambos jóvenes la vieron, y luego dijeron su mirada al joven , ya que si bien recordaban Umbrella como les había dicho Kagome, era la causante de todo ese desastre en su mundo…

Mi nombre es Carlos Olivera (ya era hora de que saliera…) y soy un mercenario de la U.B.C.S., Umbrella solo me contrato para un trabajo, el cual, no les incumbe…

Y estas solo?- pregunto Sango algo interesada en la platica del joven

No, o se supone que no, y como veo, ya han tenido un encuentro con los infectados con el virus T-mutante… - Miroku lo miro

"así que ese es el nombre completo del virus del cual la señorita Kagome hablaba tanto"

Y díganme que hacen aquí parados, deberían huir de esas cosas y buscar refugio… o no me digan que les gusta enfrentarse a los zombis?

Pues nosotros venimos a ayudar a una amiga…-dijo Sango algo ofendida por el comentario del joven

Así es, y no ha de tardar mucho, fue por unas personas a la iglesia de aquí cerca- concluyo Miroku

Si quieres puedes acompañarnos…que puedes perder -todos miraron a Kaori,

De acuerdo…- la espera comenzó de nuevo, ya que Kagome y los demás no tardarían mucho, o eso creían…

Yuri se separo del hanyou y lo miro, Inu Yasha permaneció inmóvil ya que tenia en mente decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir a esa chica, pero se calmo, era una chiquilla que sabia ella del amor…la miro fríamente pero aun con un toque de compasión, Yuri se alejo un poco de el…

Por que no te puedo gustar ni un poco! – le grito, realmente era el colmo, siempre conseguía lo que quería, si le gustaba algo lo tomaba sin importarle las consecuencias, pero el era algo que no podía tener…-"Por que?"

Por que yo ya amo a alguien y solo la amo a ella…-le dijo dejando ver el amor en sus ojos ámbar, Yuri lo miro unos momentos, luego bajo la mirada, para levantarla de nuevo algo celosa…

De seguro la que amas a muerto…(esta quiere matar a todos!)-Kagome que escuchaba todo tras la puerta solo pensó en Kikyo y rió …si estaba muerta, pero luego la tristeza invadió su mente al recordad a la ex – miko

Tal vez si mi compañera, amiga, confidente, aquella joven que con su sola presencia me tranquilizaba, y con su compañía me sentía capas de hacer todo, la que provocaba en mi el deseo de protegerla, aquella que devolvió en mi la esperanza que había perdido, la que me enseño a disfrutar la vida y hacer bien sin esperar algo a cambio, la que me mostró que no todas las personas son iguales, me enseño lo que es la amistad, aunque tus amigos sean diferentes- en la mente del hanyou las imágenes de todo lo que había vivido con la joven desde que lo despertó volvieron a su mente, recordó a sus amigos y todo lo que se divertían juntos, las batallas contra youkais y la razón por la que se conocieron Naraku, los momentos de agonía, y desesperación, y aquellos en que las miradas lo decían todo, sus camaradas y amigos incondicionales- tal ves ella si, pero no la mujer que yo amo, pues se que aquella joven, sigue dentro de ella…-Inu Yasha permanecía con una sonrisa por todos los recuerdos de la joven que pasaban por su mente, de hace 6 años atrás y llego a amar, Yuri se mantuvo cabizbaja, pero de nuevo alzo la vista para ver los ojos ámbar de Inu Yasha

Dime por lo menos el nombre de ella…-Inu Yasha miro a la puerta, media abierta, pues hacia rato que el aroma de Kagome había inundado sus sentidos con un ligero toque salino, sonrió aun mas, pues sabia que su llegada era la razón por la que no perdido la calma y no le había gritado a esa niña un par de cosas, y como sabia que estaba ahí no dudo en hablar ni un segundo…

Su nombre era Kagome…-Kagome abrió los ojos a mas no poder de la sorpresa, pues no imaginaba que hablaba de ella (de plano es o se hace, jiji)si no de Kikyo pero al examinar sus palabras de nuevo, sonrió, si había estado hablando de ella!

"y yo pensando cosas raras"-limpio sus lagrimas y todo rastro o evidencia de ellas, tenia que entrar ya que Sango y Miroku la esperaban, Yuri se sentó al escuchar el nombre de la joven de la cual Inu Yasha estaba como pensaba ella, locamente enamorado, y descarto cualquier oportunidad de conquistarlo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Kagome entro de forma decidida al lugar, con una sonrisa de triunfo o de 'estuvo bien fácil' en su rostro

Ya era hora de que llegaras tonta! Me tenias preocupado!-le reclamaba el hanyou para tratar de alejar lo que hace unos momentos había dicho, a Kagome le salio una pequeña venita y levanto su puño, de veras el podía ser tierno y adorable pero a veces…

A quien le dices tonta Inu Yasha!-le grito

No veo a otra persona que acabe de llegar tonta!-la pelea siguió como de costumbre y naturalidad, pero para Yuri esto era algo nuevo razón por la que solo se limitaba a mirarlos y tenia que admitir que era divertido…

Claro que si!-gritaba el hanyou

Que no! (adivinen)

Que si!

Que no!

Que si!

NO!

SI!

NO!

SI!(esto ya me canso…)

AY! Cállate y osuwa…-se detuvo y miro a Yuri que aun los miraba perpleja y algo divertida

Que Ann, no te escuche que ibas a decir?-sonrío arrogante el hanyou, a lo que a Kagome se molesto, pero una idea se formo en sus mente…

Yuri ven conmigo…-la chica se levanto y ambas salieron

Hey! Espera…! a donde vas!- gritaba espantado el hanyou esperando lo peor, la puerta se cerro y quedo en silencio total

Desde afuera- OSUWARI!- un sonido seco se escucho desde dentro, dándole a entender a Kagome que Inu Yasha se encontraba estampado en el suelo

Yuri la miraba raro- "A quien le grito que se sentara?"

El silencio entre los tres durante el camino fue algo incomodo, y la tensión se podía ver desde lejos, pues Inu Yasha mantenía sus brazos cruzados y miraba a Kagome con enfado, ella por su parte también se veía molesta pero por dentro ambos pensaban lo mismo

"de verdad que yo…"- pensó el hanyou al mirar de nuevo a Kagome

"extrañaba nuestras peleas"- pensó Kagome al girar y ver que el ya no la veía molesto, y le brindo una ligera sonrisa y el solo se limito a sonrojarse, girar su cabeza, y exclamar un Feh, llegaron con Sango y Miroku, pero Kagome miro desconfiada al joven que los acompañaba, Inu Yasha solo se limito a mirarlo serio, y Yuri recordó lo que el hombre de la cafetería le había dicho y pensó que el joven era uno de los que habían sido abandonados…

"pero no esta nada mal para trabajar para Umbrella"(que esta loca no aprende?)

Quien eres tu?- le dijo Kagome lo mas fríamente que pudo, Carlos solo se limito a mirarle

"donde rayos la eh visto...?"- pensó pues recordaba haberla visto en algún lugar de la corporación…

Su nombre es Carlos Olivera- se apresuro a decir Kaori imaginando a lo que podría llevar esto

A si que eres el famoso Carlos Olivera eh, miembro del U.B.C.S., el gran equipo formado por mercenarios de Umbrella-decía con el dedo índice en su mentón con la mirada hacia el cielo y la otra mano en su cintura- y si bien recuerdo su objetivo era y es erradicar todo rastro del virus y rescatar a los supervivientes estoy en lo correcto?…- termino sonriendo Kagome acercando su mano hacia el, para sorpresa del joven, mientras que todos la miraban perpleja, Inu Yasha sonrió, Kagome no dejaría de sorprenderlo, Yuri solo la miro

"Valla! Se ahorro las preguntas con esa explicación"-pensó mirando a la chica y sonriendo sorprendida

En efecto no se equivoca…pero como es que sabe todo eso si apenas y la conozco?- dijo lo mas cortes que pudo estrechando la mano de Kagome

Como jefa de seguridad de la corporación, era parte de mi trabajo conocer todos los planes de ataque o movimientos militares de Umbrella no crees?- el solo asintió sorprendido, de nuevo emprendieron su camino, al llegar al lugar dicho por el dr. Izumo, miraron al helicóptero descender en la pista de uno de los pisos del edificio, Sango, Miroku e Inu Yasha, miraron asombrados como aterrizaba el helicóptero, Kagome sonrió- bien este es el plan…-todos se giraron a verla y ella comenzó a explicar lo que se debería hacer, sin detenerse a pensar en nada- bien, están listos?

Por quien nos tomas Ann?- concluyo Yuri, a lo que Kagome asintió y todos se dirigieron a donde deberían ir…

En la cima del edificio el paisaje hubiera sido uno de los mejores, si no hubiera claro, la destrucción que se apreciaba en toda la ciudad, Inu Yasha y Kagome, se encontraban en la orilla del edificio, mientras Kaori miraba el resto del lugar, pues habían decidido que los acompañara para alejarla del peligro,

Kagome…-la chica lo miro- como es que llegaste a este lugar, solo se que despertaste aquí, pero porque?

Fue por…-Kagome dudo un poco en confesarle la verdad- cuando Salí de la colmena, los hombres de Umbrella, me sedaron…

Sedaron?

Me durmieron, la verdad no se que ocurrió en el lapso que dormí, pero si tengo leves recuerdos de lo que pudo pasar, pero no son seguros, solo tengo claro que desperté en una camilla, con una bata blanco y sola, después solo Salí del lugar y descubrí lo que había ocurrido, el virus se había disipado por toda la ciudad…

Ah, ya veo, así que no tienes ni idea de lo que pudo haber pasado, cierto?

Así es…-la chica dejo de mirarlo, Inu Yasha siguió mirando a Kagome pues sabia que esa pregunta había sido solo para acabar con el silencio que había en el lugar, y el quería escuchar su voz, sonrió ya que la luz del edificio que se reflejaba en ella la hacia ver de verdad como un ángel, pero una verdadera duda lleno su mente…y giro su vista, para no mirarla, ya que podía lanzarse sobre ella y no sabia de lo que era capas…(INU YASHA! No te conocía ese lado u!)

no me dijiste que pensabas al respecto-comenzó aun sin mirar a la joven

Kagome se giro a verlo- a que te refieres?

Tu sabes bien a que me refiero, Kagome…- Ella lo miro, y luego sonrió, como no se le ocurrió que el sabia que estaba ahí, de verdad que fue ilusa, al pensar que no la había descubierto- Kagome, que piensas?

Me gusta oír que digas mi nombre…-por fin se decidió a mirarla, algo sorprendido por lo que había dicho- hace mucho que deseaba que me dijeras por mi nombre…-el solo sonrió, Kaori miraba a lo lejos la escena le parecía muy tierno, y romántico, si dejabas de lado la situación en la que estaban, así que decidió no interrumpir a la pareja y alejarse un poco

Aun no me has respondido…

Inu Yasha, 6 años trate de olvidar o enterrar lo que sentía por ti, pues aquel día entendí todo, no me necesitabas…

Nunca me dejaste explicar lo que ocurrió, y no es lo que tu pie…

No me interesa saber ahora que ocurrió, Inu Yasha- el tono de la joven era sin vida cosa que preocupo a Inu Yasha – solo se que no pude…-Kagome bajo su rostro, siendo cubierta su mirada por su flequillo, Inu Yasha no entendió a lo que ella se refería, pero entendía que no era momento de preguntar, así que solo se limito a abrazar a la joven

Kagome, aun así lo que dije en ese momento es lo que siento, y si tu no quieres oír mi explicación de aquel día, no te obligare, nunca lo haría…-susurraba a su oído el joven, haciendo que a Kagome se estremeciera por su acción, era una sensación agradable, a si que solo se dejo abrazar por el joven unos segundos, pues sabia que no era el momento- sabes… siempre supe que te volvería a ver y te diría todo lo que sentía, aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera en otra situación-rió- Kagome dime por que sellaste el pozo? Que no pensaste que quería verte?- la joven sollozo, recordando lo que había hecho al llegar a su mundo después de lo ocurrido

Sabia que irías por mi, y yo no quería verte, me sentía destrozada, por eso trate de olvidar todo, pero no pude, tu recuerdo me atormentaba, por eso entre a Umbrella, para tratar de olvidarte, pero aun así…no pude- un par de lagrimas cayeron rebeldemente por su mejilla lo que Inu Yasha noto de inmediato, razón por la que soltó a la joven y retiro suavemente las ligeras lagrimas de su rostro

Sabes…me gustas mas cuando sonríes, Kagome… – ella sonrió para gusto del joven- ves te ves hermosa… - susurro mientras sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, cuando estaban a unos centímetros, un estruendo los interrumpió, separando lentamente a los jóvenes

Esa es la señal de los chicos que esperamos…

Entiendo…- Inu Yasha se levanto y camino unos pasos atrás para luego girarse hacia Kagome, ella por su parte ajusto la cuerda a su cinturón y se paro a orilla del edificio…pero antes de hacer lo que pensaba, miro a Inu Yasha con una sonrisa, el se giro y de nuevo comenzó a caminar- Inu Yasha!- el se detuvo- Nunca imagine

Que a amarte llegaría

Y que mi corazón cautivarías

Que tus ojos me hechizaran

Y tu boca ambicionaría

Mas yo sabia

Que tu solo me veías

Como a tu fiel amiga

pero yo quería

que mas que como tu amiga

tu me vieras

Pero tu a ella la querías

Y a mi no me entendías

Yo quisiera que tu supieras

Que mas que tu amiga

Era la que mas te quería

Inu Yasha la vio perpleja, pues no entendía lo que Kagome trataba de decirle Kagome se giro y solo sonrió- tu querías saber que había escrito en mi banca no?- y antes de que el pudiera decir nada, Kagome comenzó a correr por la pared del edificio, caída abajo, mirando su objetivo, cuatro guardias…

Por su parte Inu Yasha, solo sonrió, pero al girarse vio a por lo menos veinte hombres apuntándole a la cabeza con sus armas, comenzó a gruñir y se coloco en posición de pelea

Si atacas ella muere- el hanyou observo que detrás de los hombre había otros dos y uno de ellos tenia sujeta a Kaori por el cuello con uno de sus brazos y con la otra mano apuntaba su pistola a su cabeza mientras el otro se ocultaba en las sombras

Cobarde…-dijo mirando al hombre, iba a avanzar pero la voz del hombre lo detuvo

tu decides…ataca…y ella muere… - Inu Yasha solo sentía la sangre hervir, y el deseo de matar a ese hombre, pero la vida de Kaori estaría en riesgo, apretó sus manos y miro con odio a ese hombre – buen chico…jajajaja- la risa demoníaca del hombre fue lo ultimo que escucho Inu Yasha antes de sentir un ligero piquete en su cuello, y sentir que perdía sus fuerzas y caía desmayado en el lugar….

Notas de la Autora

Disculpen la demora,fue por culpa de la escuela ¬¬,aunque creo que algunos querrán matarme por dejarlo así no? Je je je- risa nerviosa- pero vean el lado positivo! Fue algo de Inu/Kag, pues creo que ya era hora no, pero fueron interrumpidos en el mejor momento…

Sessho-ja ja ja ja – y sigue riendo mientras apunta con su dedo a Inu Yasha

Inu-ya cállate Sesshomaru!

Sessho-y dejar de lado lo cursi que estuviste…ni muerto…ja ja ja ja

Inu- eso lo veremos – se arroja a atacar a Sesshomaru pero…

Kag- Osuwari…-Inu al suelo

Inu- Kagome por que hiciste eso?

Kag-será mejor que ambos se calmen…o ya verán

Sessho- que podría hacerme una humana como tu?

Ary-tal vez ella no pero…yo soy la que escribe y si quiero puedo hacer que te veas con ropa de mujer

Inu y Kag- jajajajajajajajaja

Inu- con ropa de mujer! Ja ja ja ja ja

Sessho- oye!

Ary-pues ambos están advertidos! Así que no peleen

Sessho-aunque se haya puesto de lo mas cursi?

Inu-ya estuvo Sesshomaru!

Ary- Inu Yasha! Claro que si Sesshomaru, por hoy cálmense….

Sessho e Inu- de acuerdo

Kag-paz! Por fin

Ary- lo se…no es genial

Kag-bien creo que será mejor que contestemos los Reviews ok Aryam?

Ary- por supuesto…el primero es de…

**Lara-Chan.- **si lo se fue algo difícil de asimilar

Inu- Difícil de asimilar! Fue horrible

Ary- no exageres…aunque en este capitulo, la pusieron en su lugar

Inu- a mi me hubiera gustado darle en la…

Kag- Osuwari…-Inu al suelo-

Ary-gracias, Kagome, aunque a mi también no me cae bien, me dan ganas de...-le kagome el review-

Kag-Opino lo mismo, deberian darle mas, si le esta quedando tan bien!

Ary- no exageres, además, no pasa nada con k a uno le guste y lo siga leyendo soy feliz…aunque no me caería mal su review -, y gracias por leerlo -…

Sessho-bueno el k sigue es de…

**Kigami.- **k bien k te gusto, y pues este capitulo trate de hacerlo mas largo, aunque como ya entre a la escuela, no tuve mucho tiempo ¬¬…

Inu- y la imaginación de plano te la acabaste con esa cosa k hiciste de color verde y con monitos…

Kag- eso se llama maqueta Inu Yasha, maqueta

Sessho-de veras hermano eres o te haces

Inu- Oye tu ya veras…

Ary-EL K SIGUE!

**Yan.- **no te preocupes yo me pongo peor a veces

Inu, Sessho y Kag- A VECES!

Inu- de plano debes verte….

Ary- o de acuerdo, lo admito, pero jeje cambiemos el tema… y si recibió las galletas aunque…

Flash back

Ary- Oye Inu ya esta la comida!

Inu- Shi va voy! – dificultad para hablar

Ary- te comiste todas las galletas!

Inu- traga- tiene algo de malo?

Ary- yo quería…

Inu- eran mías…

Sessho-de plano eres un envidioso –comienza otra pelea- uou

Fin del flash back

Ary- aunque me sorprende que aun así comió y luego se atraganto el pastel…k por cierto era para mi

Inu- feh!

Kag- esos son todos Aryam…

Ary- de acuerdo…bueno espero les haya gustado este capitulo, y si ven algún error comuníquenmelo, ok…-

Sorede

Matta ne


	9. batalla a muerte

Resident Evil

Cáp.8

El recorrido por el edificio fue corto, muy corto para su gusto, los guardias fueron lentos y despistados, grave error, ya que tomo esto como ventaja y acabo con ellos de forma rápida, soltó su arnés y se dirigió al helicóptero donde se supone los chicos habían acabado con los guardias y solo tendrían que esperar a Inu Yasha y a Kaori, se sonrojo un poco ante el recuerdo de lo que pudo haber pasado si o hubieran sido interrumpidos por el disparo, al llegar al helicóptero un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, y comenzó a sentir un extraño sentimiento dentro de ella, ya que el lugar se encontraba vació, ni un guardia, ni un zombi, y lo peor ni un solo rastro de que sus amigos hubiesen estado allí…algo no andaba bien, camino a paso lento hacia el frente ya que el sonido de un encendedor la distrajo (si ya saben cuando lo abren), la imagen que presencio respondió sus preguntas, ya que lo que veía frente a ella, era a uno de los que presenciaron la creación de Némesis

"Saeki Naru, creo que ese es su nombre…"- pensó, aunque si bien recordaba todos los presentes habían muerto, a causa de este, Saeki encendió su cigarrillo, guardo su encendedor y comenzó a aplaudirle a Kagome, cosa que hizo que la chica se enfureciera…que acaso se burlaba de ella?

se puede saber que pretende?-pregunto sin desvanecer su enojo hacia el hombre frente a ella

solo te felicito Ann…no pensé que llegaras tan lejos, y mucho menos viva…-Saeki sonrió, Kagome sentía que la sangre le hervía, quien se creía ese sujeto, para hablarle así?- veo que no te agrada mi presencia, Ann…

de veras? Como cree, si estoy encantada de verlo…-contesto de forma cínica, pero sin lograr el efecto que deseaba, fastidiar al hombre

ay Ann, no sabes cuanto me agrada tu comentario…ah! Por cierto quiero presentarte a unos amigos…aunque creo los conoces bien…querida- sintió sus cuerpo tensarse y su sangre congelarse, ante sus palabras, pero el sentimiento de preocupación creció al ver como unos soldados de Umbrella, se acercaban con sus amigos atados y los sentaban frente a ella

Chicos!

No te atrevas Ann, si das un paso mueren-se quedo quieta, no los pondría en peligro, no a ellos!

No te preocupes, no nos hicieron nada, solo nos ataron, y pues, Yuri-dijo girando suvista a la chica que se encontraba dormina-bueno a ella la durmieron por que no se dejaba vencer- termino Sango con una sonrisa para calmar a la chica, pero lo que en ese momento invadía la mente de Kagome era que Kaori estaba allí…pero no Inu Yasha, entonces, donde lo tenían a el?- Saeki miro la cara de curiosidad de Kagome, entendiendo el porque- dime Ann, a quien buscas?- su mirada se enfoco al hombre reflejando un odio en sus ojos chocolates

si te atreviste a tocarle un solo cabello, te aseguro no veras la luz del día…-sus palabras fueron claras y frías, no había duda de que mintiera, sin embargo el hombre sonrió

jamás me atrevería, querida Ann, solo que el pobre sigue algo….cansado- a una señal del hombre, los soldados se dirigieron al edificio y a los pocos segundos volvían con un Inu Yasha sedado y atado, siendo cargado y colocado con los demás por los soldados, Kagome lo miro con alivio, intento dar un paso hacia el joven, pero fue interrumpida por Saeki- y que dices trabajas para mi?

Ja! Ni que estuviera loca-le contesto

Respuesta equivocada Ann… o debería decir Kagome?- Sango contuvo el aliento, Miroku se sorprendió y Carlos no entendía, Kagome lo miro seriamente Saeki miro a uno de los soldados y este disparo a la cabeza de Izumo

Papá!-grito Kaori derramando lagrimas al ver el cuerpo inerte y sangrado de su padre

Y que dices ahora? Ah! Pero recuerda respuesta equivocada y uno a uno morirán

Crees que me importa?-dijo tratando de que el hombre se convenciera de sus palabras y tratando de evitar notar la sorpresa en sus voz, pues no entendía como sabia su nombre ese tipo?

Si…y mucho-otro disparo se oyó y la que cayo al suelo esta vez fue Kaori, todos miraban con horror el cuerpo de la chica en el suelo, Yuri comenzó a despertar y miro con odio a ese hombre al recordar lo sucedido y miro el cuerpo sin vida de Kaori quedando asustada, Sango solo permaneció calmada tratando de asimilar lo anterior, Miroku rezo y pidió por el alma de ambos, padre e hija, Kagome cerro sus ojos, que este tipo estaba loco? Abrió los ojos y lo miro indiferente-Veo que tendré que usar medidas drásticas…-levanto su brazo y del avión una mujer, fue empujada de el, Kagome la miro con detenimiento, y su rostro se lleno de terror, la mujer se encontraba atada, y algo sedada, pero se notada a simple vista que estaba contagiada del virus, y esta ya era un zombi mas a la lista, pero no era eso lo que tenia con terror a la joven, si no el hecho de que la mujer no era cualquier mujer, si no aquella que le brindo el mayor cariño y compresión , aquella mujer que confió en ella, y le aconsejo cada vez que lo necesitaba, sin preguntar, ni molestarse ante su comportamiento cuando volvía del Sengoku

mamá…-susurro con los ojos cristalizados, bajo su rostro para ocultar las pocas lagrimas que deseaban salir, al ver a su madre en ese estado le destrozaba el alma, Saeki se lleno de gozo hacia mucho que deseaba ver a esa mujer llena de confusión y dolor, como amaba ese momento, pero todo buen momento tiene que acabar, para seguir con lo mejor…

y dime entonces…que opinas, trabajaras para mi y cumplirás toda petición que te haga? Anda acierta y le daré el anti-virus a tu madre…anda dime, que decides…- Yuri miraba la escena aumentando el odio hacia el hombre, como se atrevía ese sujeto a lastimar los sentimientos de su amiga, pero lo que en verdad molestaba a la joven era el hecho de que utilizara a su madre para tomar esa clase de decisiones, de verdad lo odiaba, Sango pensaba igual que la joven, aunque bien sabia que Kagome salvaría su madre, bueno la Kagome que ella conocía, pero esta nueva Kagome, era difícil saber que haría, Miroku pensaba lo mismo que Sango, pero el único que no pensaba en eso era Carlos, por su mente una serie de ideas pasaban rápidas, tenia que liberarse y salir de ese lugar. Kagome por su parte sentía toda su mente en blanco no sabia que hacer, pero la decisión llego de golpe, levanto lentamente el rostro, que para sorpresa del hombre, se encontraba firme y sin ningún rastro de dolor o confusión en el como esperaba, Kagome tomo lentamente su pistola y apunto al hombre con ella

Vamos Ann, dispara, es sencillo, pero solo toma en cuenta que si muero ellos también lo harán…-decía el hombre, apuntando a sus amigos, Kagome soltó una risa, que sorprendió al hombre

Quien te dijo que te dispararía a ti? –Kagome giro su pistola y la apunto a su madre- lo siento mama…-susurro, al momento que disparaba el arma y la bala atravesaba la cabeza de la mujer, haciendo que esta cayera, todos miraron a Kagome ya que nunca pensaron que ella llegaría a eso limites, las lagrimas golpearon el rostro de Sango, su amiga, había disparado a su propia madre, Kagome por su parte continuaba con su rostro firme

Nunca espere eso de ti , matar a tu propia madre, y yo que pensaba darte el anti-virus para ella…

Para empezar ella ya no era mi madre, y otra cosa si le hubieras dado el antivirus, no sobreviviría, ya que bien debes saber que este no es 100 efectivo y si lo hubiera sido al terminar el efecto volvería a ser un zombi, además…-la sorpresa había inundado a los presentes, Sango sonrió

"lo sabia, ella lo sabia, por eso lo hizo…aun sigue siendo mi amiga Kagome"- Sango miro a In Yasha seguía dormido, para su suerte, ya que de no haberlo estado hubiera presenciado aquel horrible momento, Miroku por su parte sonrió con orgullo, ya que eso sentía hacia la chica, un gran orgullo, ya que ella había calculado la situación, e hizo lo que mejor pudo hacer, confiar en ella misma…

además que? dime que esperas?

Además… nunca trabajaría para un ser tan despreciable como tu…

Que pena me da escuchar eso…aun así…- el hombre comenzó a reír cosa que preocupo a la chica al momento que detrás de Kagome unos enormes pasos se hicieron presentes, llamando la atención de la chica, la mirada de todos se lleno de horror, Kagome se giro y lo que vio no le pareció nada gracioso, ya que al frente suyo (recuerden que se giro ok?), se encontraba Némesis acercándose a ella,

"que es lo que pretende este tipo?"-penso

dime harás lo que te diga si o no?-la voz del hombre la saco de sus pensamientos

jamás!

Pelea con el, una batalla a muerte, hazlo es una orden!

Que no entiendes que es un 'no'?- miro al hombre, hacer una seña a uno de los soldados, al momento que este apuntaba a la cabeza de un Inu Yasha que continuaba inconsciente, por efecto del sedante

Hazlo o el muere…-Kagome nunca había sentido tanto desprecio hacia alguien que no fuera Naraku, se volvió a girar hacia Némesis, no tenia elección….

El lugar era un hermoso campo de flores junto a un rió, el lugar parecía irreal con todas esas flores y el rió tan puro, mariposas revoloteando sobre las flores, todo era hermoso, el se encontraba sentado en un árbol mirando el paisaje, de verdad era un hermoso lugar, miro como a lo lejos una joven se acercaba, desde donde el se encontraba no alcanzaba a verle el rostro, pero si alcanzaba a ver, el hermoso vestido que usaba, de un color blanco, sin mangas, y con listones en todo el, haciéndola lucir como un ángel, la joven se acercaba cada vez mas entre las flores, haciendo que el hanyou se embelesare ante la imagen…

mi ángel…

_Inu Yasha…-_ la voz de la joven parecía un susurro

mi dulce ángel…

_Inu Yasha…ven Inu Yasha, ven conmigo_-continuaba la joven mientras reía y jugaba con las flores para deleite del hanyou, Inu Yasha bajo del árbol de un salto colocándose frente a la joven de ojos chocolates (ya saben quien es no?), abrazando su cintura, a lo que la joven pasaba sus manos alrededor de el, acortando la distancia, ambos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente

mi amada Kagome…-ya la distancia era mínima cuando la joven comenzó a separarse de el…

_ayúdame…Inu Yasha…_- la joven lo miro con dulzura y con un aire de suplica –_ayúdame…_

que?

No veían el fin de la pelea, Sango no se atrevía a ver como su amiga era golpeada por el moustro, mientras que Yuri y Miroku, trataban de darle ánimos con la mirada, Kagome por su parte no se daba por vencida, y devolvía los ataques de Nemesis como si de un juego se tratara, pero esto era mas que un simple juego, la vida del hombre que amaba estaba en riesgo, un patada de su parte alejo a Nemesis, este tomo un tubo junto a el y comenzó a tratar de golpearla con este, sin éxito alguno, ya que Kagome lo evadía con mucha facilidad, Saeki le arrojo un bastón, el cual ella tomo haciendo que este tomara el mismo tamaño de el de Nemesis, la pelea continuo, Kagome continuaba en ventaja, ya que al ser mujer y mas pequeña que Nemesis su agilidad y destreza era mayor…Nemesis comenzaba a tener problemas con la chica…

El hanyou continuaba confundido, con Kagome entre sus brazos, y esta bajando los suyos y acurrucarse en el pecho de este

_despierta Inu Yasha_

no te entiendo Kagome…de que hablas…-le susurro el joven al oído de ella

_despierta Inu Yasha…ayúdame…te lo suplico…despierta_- lo voz de Kagome fue desapareciendo junto con ella de los brazos de Inu Yasha, entonces lo recordó…el regreso de Kagome…el virus T…las armas…el beso de Yuri…sus amigos y el peleando con zombis…la platica que tuvo con Kagome…y por ultimo…ese hombre…

_ayúdame…!_-abrió los ojos de golpe regresando a la realidad, y lo que vio no le agrado en nada, Kaori y un hombre se encontraban muertos en el suelo del lugar y Kagome era sujetada por el cuello por uno de los tentáculos proveniente de ese moustró y con el resto estaba a punto de atravesar a Kagome…(ideas llegando a la cabeza) Kagome sujetada del cuello por esa cosa!

no te atrevas a tocarla maldito!-todos miraron al hanyou mas por lo dicho, que por despertar, Inu Yasha fue rodeado por un aura azulina, al momento que se colocaba de pie y los trozos de cuerda eran esparcidos en todas direcciones, salto rápidamente sacando a Tetsusaiga y llegando con Kagome cortando justo a tiempo los tentáculos de Nemesis, haciendo que Kagome cayera al suelo, respirando agitada por la falta de aire, Nemesis comenzó a dar pasos así atrás, Inu Yasha tomo a Kagome y la miro a los ojos, sonriéndole- te encuentras bien?

Si…muchas gracias Inu Yasha

Creo que…-decía mientras ayudaba a Kagome a ponerse de pie- arruine todo…-rió

No te preocupes…ya no importa…

Vaya, vaya, vaya…así que no eres humano, eh?- decía el hombre mientras que daba la indicación a los soldados, a lo que estos apuntaron a la cabeza de todos…

No creo que sea de tu incumbencia…pero a un así… Sankou tetsu! – el ataque dio directo tanto en las cuerdas como en las armas, rompiéndolas, Sango reacciono rapido y tomo su boomerang, Miroku por su parte apunto sus armas, Yuri lo imito y Carlos se dirijo al helicóptero

Aun así no vale la pena, van a morir al amanecer...

Que tonterías estas diciendo!- grito el hanyou a lo que Kagome tomo una expresión de tristeza

Que! No lo sabes…vaya, veo que les ocultaste la información mas valiosa a tus amigos…-dijo mirando hacia Kagome

Calla!-grito Yuri- no te interesa si lo hizo o no ella…

Yuri, el tiene razón…

Que?- ahora si que esto se ponía raro, aceptaba la extraña espada de Inu Yasha, y el ataque que este había lanzado, el arma de Sango y la manera de pelear del monje…pero no aceptaba a Ann dándole la razón a ese tipo! Esto si que la confundía…

Inu Yasha miro a la chica…-de que habla este tipo…

Yo…quise decirte pero…no pude…

Dime de que hablas…por favor…

Si querida, diles a tus amados amigos lo que ocurrirá en 10 minutos, el tiempo corre, tic tac, tic tac (saben? empieza a molestarme este tipo)

Una bomba nuclear será lanzada a la ciudad destruyendo toda evidencia del virus, incluyéndonos a nosotros…

Eso era todo?- el hanyou se giro tomando de nuevo posición de pelea

Lo hubieras dicho antes amiga!- sonrió Sango, imitando a Inu Yasha

Chicos…yo… "me pregunto si sabrán que es una bomba nuclear"-sonrio

Somos compañeros, y sabíamos a lo que veníamos si morimos, será por que así lo quisimos

Sango…

Lo que importa es que le ayudamos señorita… además que sea por los viejos tiempos…

Monje Miroku…

Ellos tienen razón…si morimos será unidos…a tu lado…

Inu Yasha…-susurro-…de acuerdo-Yuri sonrió ante la escena, de verdad que si eran amigos estos cuatro…pero un ligero recuerdo llego a su mente…miro a Inu Yasha y luego a Ann…acaso ella era?...sacudió su cabeza…no era imposible…

Que tiernos pero…a un así esto no acaba…- Nemesis se acerco hasta ellos comenzando de nuevo la batalla, pero para su mala suerte un grupo de zombis comenzaron a entrar al lugar, separándolos para pelear, Kagome por su parte había comenzado a golpear a Nemesis, y pedido a Inu Yasha guardar su espada, y utilizar sus armas, ya que no debían mostrar mas de lo debido…poco a poco Kagome fue acorralando a Nemesis contra la pared, de patada en patada, logrando su objetivo atravesar al zombi mutado, con uno de las varillas que se encontraban zafadas en el lugar, sabia que no duraría mucho en ese lugar, pero cuando iba a dispararle, un helicóptero salio de la nada y comenzó a dispararle, provocando que Kagome corriera por el edificio y los vidrios de este se fueran destrozando, Inu Yasha vio esto con temor de que algo le ocurriera Kagome, así que desobedeciendo a la chica, saco de nuevo su espada y …

Kaze no kisu! – el ataque termino tanto con los zombis frente a el como con la mayor parte del helicóptero haciendo que este se dirigiera hacia donde se encontraba Nemesis, atrapando a este contra el edificio, Inu Yasha llego hasta Kagome y ambos volvieron con el resto de los chicos, que acababan con los últimos zombis, por su parte Saeki, corrió hacia el helicóptero y apunto con su arma a Carlos

Despega, en este momento…-Carlos se giro a el…

Lo siento no recibo ordenes de ti…- el hombre se giro y vio con temor como ya todos se encontraban en el lugar, Inu Yasha tomo al hombre por el cuello y Miroku le arrebato el arma, mientras Carlos a la señal de Kagome comenzaba a despegar

Que haremos contigo?

Déjalo aquí…-pidió Kagome a Inu Yasha

Estas segura?

Claro déjalo… pero afuera- Inu Yasha sonrió y arrojo al hombre, que cayo al edificio, adolorido, Kagome miro como lentamente los zombis que iban llegando se acercaban a el, giro su rostro no deseaba ver eso, el helicóptero ya se encontraba no muy lejos de la ciudad cuando el sol comenzaba a salir y todos veían llegar un avión que arrojaba la bomba...-lo logramos…-susurro el hanyou al ver caer la bomba y como la explosión destruía la ciudad, pero eso no impidió que la onda de la explosión les llegara, provocando turbulencia en el helicóptero, Kagome, miro a Yuri sostenerse del asiento, Sango abrazando a Miroku que intentaba sostenerse, miro a Inu Yasha que la miraba y le sonreía, Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció al ver como un metal se dirigía directo al el… todo fue demasiado rápido, el metal llegando rápidamente, Kagome saltando frente a un sorprendido Inu Yasha, y lo ultimo Kagome siendo atravesada por el metal…

Inu Yasha…estas bien?-fue lo que la joven susurraba en brazos de Inu Yasha, Sango abrazo mas a Miroku mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Yuri contuvo las lagrimas intentando salir del shok al ver la cantidad de sangre que la joven perdía, todo se encontraba en silencio entre ellos…

Tonta…por que lo hiciste? Dime por que lo hiciste…-era la pregunta del joven al tener a Kagome entre sus brazos sonriéndole

Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo…Inu Yasha…-comenzaba a dolerle el hablar y mantenerse despierta, levanto su mano y retiro la gorra de Inu Yasha (aun la traía 0-o?), dejando al descubierto las orejas de este, Yuri ahogo un grito de sorpresa el…el no era humano! Ahora si que estaba en shok, Kagome comenzaba a bajar su mano lentamente hasta la mejilla de Inu Yasha y comenzaba a acariciarla lentamente

No te vallas, por favor, Kagome…no te vallas!- Yuri sintió como todo se le venia abajo, el le había nombrado Kagome, entonces, aquella mujer de la que tanto hablaba era de ella? de Ann, ella le había mentido…y el no le había dicho, ahora todo era claro, por eso su preocupación por la joven, su cambio de actitud al verla, la forma en que la defendió en la pelea

"todo concuerda ahora"

Inu Yasha…yo…

Shhhhh, no hables te lo pido, solo no sigas, todo estará bien Kagome no te preocupes estarás bien…ya veras..-le decía, tratando de evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos dorados y acariciando el cabello de Kagome…

Sabes…que no es verdad….Inu…Yasha- ya casi no tenia fuerzas sentía como lentamente se le iba la vida, en cada palabra y esto Inu Yasha lo notaba- te…amo…Inu Yasha…

Te amo mi dulce ángel…- Kagome sonrió, ante lo dicho por el, siempre había deseado escucharlo, pero ya era tarde

Inu Yasha…por favor… podrías besarme…?-le susurro, a lo que Inu Yasha le sonrió tiernamente y asintió ante la mirada atónita de Yuri (Ja! En tu cara niña!), comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Kagome, ya comenzaba a rozar sus labios cuando la mano que acariciaba la mejilla de Inu Yasha cayo al suelo sin vida…

Kagome?- se alejo lentamente de la joven, Sango contuvo el grito y el llanto se hizo mas propenso, Miroku comenzó a rezar, Yuri no soporto mas e igual comenzó a llorar, Carlos que iba escuchando solo se limito a pedir por el alma de la joven, el único que no aceptaba lo que sucedía era el, Inu Yasha era imposible, ella no podía haber muerto, no así, no lo merecía- Kagome despierta por favor…Kagome! Despierta! Aun tenemos que volver y ver a la anciana Kaede y a Shipoo, no los quieres ver? No quieres verme pegarle y gritarme osuwari? Kagome Por favor despierta deseo ver tus ojos Kagome, abre los ojos, te lo suplico – las lagrimas del hanyou comenzaron a salir y caer al rostro de la joven, - Kagome despierta!

Inu Yasha ella esta…

No Miroku! Ella esta bien solo…solo duerme, verdad Kagome, por favor despierta y díselo...-mas el cuerpo de la joven se empezaba a poner frió y su piel perdía su color, Inu Yasha acaricio su rostro, tratando de rechazar el que ella hubiese muerto en sus brazos, todos miraron al joven, de verdad la amaba, aun así eso no podía evitar o cambiar lo sucedido…Kagome había muerto y nada cambiaria eso…nada.

Nota de la autora

Ahora si querrán matarme, jeje pero los que habían visto la película, ya se debían dar un idea no?... y pido miles de disculpas por el retraso de verdad demasiados examens, exceso de tareas, ahhhhh! Jejeje, y por fin Inu Yasha utilizo su gran espada y sus poderes! y esa Yuriya sabe la vdd, ñaca ñacay bueno, hoy toy solita, a si que contestare yo los reviews haber el primero y unico es de...

Lara-chan: me alegra que te haya gustado, y ami tambien me agrado eso, ya era hora no crees? y si tienes razon, si Kagome no hubiera llegado Inu-chan l ahubiera puesto como...mejor no sigo...

y bueno...eso es todo...ahora el sig. capitulo, no se si hacerlo, ustedes digan ya que se supone mi idea general era terminarlo aqui, pero ustedes diganme si quieren saber como es la reaccion de Inu Yasha despues de este suceso...podran volver al Sengoku? Miroku y Sango se diran algo? que ocurrira con Yuri y con Carlos? bueno se los dejo a su decicion

Sorede

mattane


	10. por ti

Esta vez lo aclarare

'_...' –_ recuerdos

…. - dialogo

"…" - pensamientos

Resident Evil

Cáp.-9

Abrió lentamente sus ojos dorados por los calidos rayos del sol que entraban traviesamente por la ventana, impidiéndole el volver a cerrar sus dorados orbes, sonrió ampliamente al sentir el calido cuerpo de ella abrazado al suyo, que dormía placidamente, ya que su rostro se medio ocultaba en su pecho e impedían que los rayos del sol la despertaran, se veía tan frágil, tan bella, tan…como describirla, era imposible, era ella, solo ella…

Mi ángel – murmuro dándole un calido beso en su frente, a lo que ella sonrió- tramposa, estas despierta…-sonrió

Si…pero me agrada estar así contigo – le dijo abriendo los ojos y clavando su mirar en los ojos de el, sonrió, como le encantaba que lo viera así…-hay que levantarnos ya, los chicos nos esperan y te apuesto, no saben que pasaste la noche aquí, Inu Yasha…

No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho-le dijo sonriéndole picaramente a lo que la joven se sonrojo, el la soltó de su abrazo permitiéndole que se levantara y comenzara a arreglarse, para partir a la época antigua, la miro y los recuerdos de aquel horrible día llenaron su mente…

'_Kagome saltando frente a un sorprendido Inu Yasha, y lo ultimo Kagome siendo atravesada por el metal…_

_-Inu Yasha…estas bien?'_

Inu Yasha estas bien?- el joven salio de sus pensamientos y miro a la chica sonriéndole

Si por que lo preguntas?

Es que no me respondías y me preocupe

Lo siento- le dijo abrazando a la chica- todo esta bien ahora, todo acabo

Si te refieres a aquella pelea, ahora la juzgo por el resultado, ya que todo salio bien al final, no ay de que preocuparse, Inu Yasha, el no volverá - le dijo sonriendo y dándole un suave y rápido beso al hanyou, el sonrió y la miro alejarse y tomar un peine con el que comenzó a cepillar sus negros cabello, a lo que el la veía anonado- "yo no me refería a esa pelea, mi dulce ángel…"

'_Continuaba diciendo que ella dormía, ya Carlos había logrado aterrizar el helicóptero y se encontraban ocultos en una cueva, Yuri permaneció en silencio, muchas cosas había descubierto, y no deseaba saber mas, Sango y Miroku solo miraban a Inu Yasha con Kagome en brazos en silencio, de verdad les dolía ver a su amigo en ese estado, pero nada podían hacer, Carlos se encontraba en la entrada de dicha cueva, y el solo la tenia en brazos, lentamente beso su frente_

"_Como desearía poder ver tus ojos de nuevo" – pensó al momento que algo en su bolsillo comenzaba a brillar llamando la atención de todos'_

Salieron de la casa, después de despedirse de la familia de Kagome, y se encaminaron hacia el templo donde se encontraba el pozo, Kagome lo miro y sonrió, recordando lo sucedido en la batalla cuando no pudo regresar a lado de su amado Inu Yasha

Vamos…-le dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos y tomándola por la cintura para saltar ambos hacia el interior del pozo, ya al otro lado, la sujeto firmemente y salto fuera del pozo, la atrajo hacia el acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la chica, sentían sus respiraciones agitas de ambos – te amo…-le susurro

Y yo a ti, Inu Yasha- el hanyou desvaneció la distancia entre ambos besando tiernamente los labios de la joven, permanecieron unos segundos así antes de separarse por la falta de aire, ya Inu Yasha se comenzaba a acercar a ella para probar de nuevo esos labios que tanto había besado la noche anterior, y deseaba de nuevo tenerlos sobre los de el, pero no todo dura, ya que fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño de no mas de 3 años que corría hacia la pareja, seguida de un sonriente Shipoo.

Tía ome! Tío con olejas de pedito!- a Kagome le salio una pequeña gotita, Shipoo ahogo un rió de carcajadas, mientras que Inu Yasha solo respiraba resignado, puesto que esa pequeña no podía pronunciar su nombre le decía 'tío con orejas de perro' muy mal dicho por cierto

Veo que ya has regresado Kagome- les dijo Shipoo acercándose a la pareja y abrazando a Kagome, cosa que fastidiaba a Inu Yasha- vaya que una semana es demasiado! Ya se por que Inu Yasha tuvo que ir por ti, Kagome- la chica se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, mientras que Inu Yasha sonreía picaramente

Aunque todo se dio mejor de lo que…

Osuwari…- dijo entre dientes Kagome, Inu Yasha solo maldijo el conjuro del rosario por lo bajo, si aun no se le concedía ese deseo…

"deseo?..."-se pregunto ya pasado el incidente, con la pequeña sobre sus hombros que reía de la emoción puesto que se había encariñado mucho con Inu Yasha, ya en la aldea Sango los recibió, mientras que la pequeña estiraba sus bracitos para que Sango la cargara

Gracias Inu Yasha…de verdad que esta pequeña es muy traviesa se me fue corriendo detrás de Shipoo, cuando dijo que iría a ver si ya habían regresado

Saori, eso no esta bien –le reprocho el hanyou fingiendo enojo puesto que el también quería a su pequeña sobrina

De tal palo Sango! –rió Kagome a lo que Sango le siguió, Inu Yasha la vio reír y sonrió complacido, de verdad le gustaba verla feliz

'_El brillo aumenta mientras que inu Yasha sacaba un objeto pequeño y rosado entre sus manos y lo miraba atentamente confundido_

_la..la perla? Inu Yasha tu…?_

_Siempre la tuviste tu todo este tiempo?-fue lo que atino a decir el monje de la sorpresa, Inu Yasha no lo oía solo se limito a observar su brillo reflejado en el rostro de la chica, _

"_no entiendo…quienes o que son ellos?... por que ese objeto tiene ese brillo?"-eran las preguntas que corrían por su mente, se sentía fatal, puesto que siempre trato de entender, pero ahora ya no podía ocupaba explicaciones, mientras Carlos dejo su guardia para mirar lo que ocurría, razón por la cual no miro los helicópteros que aterrizaban a lo lejos…'_

Ya comenzaba a atardecer en el lugar, la pequeña Saori se encontraba dormida y Sango conversaba animada con Kagome, en la cabaña..

y cambiando de tema, como te has sentido?

Bien dentro de lo normal

Me alegro, ya que es tu segundo embarazo no debes confiarte Sango, debes cuidarte como con Saori, recuerda que casi la pierdes en aquella batalla y.. – Sango rió- de que te ríes?- pregunto extrañada

La que debería pensar en eso eres tu

A que te refieres?

Vamos yacasi esun año en el cual empezó tu relación con Inu Yasha, no me digas que no…? –la joven se sonrojo y giro su cabeza fingiendo buscar algo con que cambiar el tema

Y el monje Miroku? No lo eh visto

Sango rió, por el cambio de su amiga – dijo que debía hablar con Shipoo, así que no debe tardar

Inu Yasha permaneció fuera de la cabaña escuchando la conversación de las chicas y solo sonrió ante el comentario de Sango, imaginando a Kagome con un bebe en brazos

"hijos?...no me es mala idea" –sonrió mas ampliamente

Inu Yasha por que no entras? – le cuestiono Kagome, pero una idea corrió por su mente

No, tengo que mostrarte algo, ven…-Kagome salio y ambos se encaminaron, hacia donde el joven la guiaba…

' _Se encontraban acorralados por los agentes de Umbrella, no tenían escapatoria, Sango y Miroku cubrieron a Inu Yasha que seguía con Kagome en brazos y la perla en una de sus manos, Yuri y Carlos se colocaron al frente, todos con las armas en manos, el solo miro la perla, luego a Kagome, seguido contemplo la situación, solo tenia que hacer algo…y no tenia mucho tiempo'_

Es hermoso Inu Yasha!- frente a ella el paisaje era un hermoso campo de flores de todo tipos junto a un lago y por entre las flores las luciérnagas aparecían por la caída de la noche (y no las aplasto precisamente jajaja) y el reflejo de la luna en el lago era perfecta al igual que la noche cubierta de estrellas

Me alegra que te guste –le dijo abrazando su cintura desde atrás y recargando su mentón en el hombro de ella

Y se puede saber la razón cual es el propósito de tan bella velada?- el la miro y solo robo un rápido beso de la joven

Solo por que te amo y me agrada verte sonreír – ella se sonrojo mientras le sonreía al hanyou

Gracias Inu Yasha…

' _la situación no era buena, Yuri ya había caído y Carlos la sujetaba para evitar que durmiera por efecto del sedante, miro a Miroku pretejer a Sango y tomo su decisión, miro con seriedad la perla y la aprisiono contra se pecho, recordando las palabras de Kaede_

"_solo debes concentrarte en tu verdadero deseo y pedirlo con todo tu corazón"_

"_deseo volver el tiempo 6 años atrás, a aquel día para evitar perder a Kagome y cambiar este futuro"-la perla comenzó a brillar intensamente, segando a todos, la luz fue lo ultimo que vio…_

_Despertó agitado, se encontraba en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, frente a el Kagome dormía tranquilamente_

"_Solo fue un sueño?"- se acerco a la joven y acaricio su rostro, era calido, y noto que al acariciarla la había manchado ligeramente de sangre, miro su mano y se percato que su mano se encontraba cubierta de sangre, que pertenecía a ella a Kagome, destapo lentamente a la joven y sonrió al ver que ella no se encontraba herida _

_Entonces – susurro – no fue un sueño, realmente murió en mis brazos? – giro y salio de la cabaña y observo con recelo a Kouga dormido junto a la puerta de la cabaña, de pronto el ligero aroma de Kikyo llego a sus narices y sonrió mientras volvía y entraba a la cabaña y se sentaba junto a Kagome- no…esta vez no – susurro mientras comenzaba a velar por el sueño de la miko, de su ángel… _

En que piensas? – le pregunto la miko, haciendo que el hanyou girara su rostro y contemplara el de la joven, laescena parecía de ensueño, ellos recostados bajo un árbol, Inu Yasha abrazando a Kagome y viceversa, mirando pasar la noche

"como un sueño"- sonrio

Inu Yasha en que piensas? – volvio a cuestionar la joven

En nada importante…-ella lo miro y el solo sonrio resignado, como no decirle a eso bellos ojos- pienso en que nunca imagine que, un dia, mi vida diera un giro tan repentino

Y que ocasiono ese 'giro' en tu vida?- pregunto inocente

El beso sus labios sorprendiendola, al separarse solo se sonrieron – tu, mi dulce angel

Se recosto en el joven y sonrió – te amo Inu Yasha…

Y yo a ti Kagome…mi Kagome – Kagome lo abrazo, haciendo que un brillo se notara en su mano izquierda, provocado por un anillo con ligeros diamantes alrededor de este…

Desvanecio la imagen que sus serpientes le mostraban, se sentia feliz por ambos, sonrio y emprendio su camino siendo seguida por sus serpientes caza almas

nunca me espere que todo esto sucediera, aun asi es asombroso lo que una simple frase puede lograr…cambiar 6 años de dolor y superar batallas cuando se creian perdidas, me alegra que lo hayan entendido justo a tiempo…- eran sus palabras recordando todo lo que Kagome e Inu Yasha tuvieron que pasar para lograr estar juntos, que sufrir para decirse lo que sentia, cuantas lagrimas derramar, cuantas batallas superar, y sobre todo cuanto amor por dar...

el camino de ambos es incierto, mas se puede saber que a costa de todo, superaran los obstaulos, y permaneceran juntos...por lo que les quede de vida.

Notas de la autora

Ven no soy tan mala, la reviví, y ya se lo que piensas, muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, por ejemplo…de que batalla hablan tanto? Siendo que nadie excepto Inu Yasha recuerda la pelea en el mundo de Kagome, o que paso en todo ese tiempo que a pasado? O como se declararon sus sentimientos Inu y Kag? De quien son los hijos de Sango? Y la mas importante…por que Kikyo es tan buena en este fic si me cae tan mal, demasiadas preguntas, para un solo capitulo…por eso me gustaría que me dijeran si quieren un Fan fic totalmente alterno de este, donde explico lo sucedido en estos 3 años y medio, claro lo publicare si recibo por lo menos 10 reviews, de su parte sabiendo si de verdad quieren saber…bueno pos contestare los que tengo ahorita guar guar

**Yan :** aguas con las palomitas! No quiero perder a una de mis lectoras por asfixia!

Sessho : insisto dramatica

Ary: calla sigo enojada contigo por intentar seducir a mi amigita chio ;-;…

Sessho: no se quejo…

Ary/&#! Bueno cambio el tema… y que wueno que te gusto el capitulo, aunque…COMO SUPISTE QUE LA REVIVIRIA CON LA PERLA! Y opino lo mismo pobre Inu –chan

Inu- a mi no me metas en esto

Ary: k? por k?...

Sessho: esta celoso de que Kagome en este momento esta en una cita con un tal hobo

Ary: aaaah! Hojo-kun…quien se cree? Bueno gracias por la comida

Inu –si estaban wuenos los chocolates.

Seshso: y si tenian algo?

Ary: claro que no! Ay de veras que contigo no se puede…y claro no hay problema puedes decirme asi…y como gustes…de eso no te angusties jeje

**Lara – chan:** yo tampoco soy muy buena le pense mucho para este y pos ya ves no se si me quedo como deseaba…espero que si haya quedado bien

Inu – pos por mi elimina todo lo que escribiste acerca de Kagome y de mi!

Ary: ja! Ni que estuviera loca

**Kigami:** tu crees? Por que yo pensaba que me habia quedado muy…como se dice.. normalita…pero que bueno que te gusto

Ary: y bueno eso es todo, me despido….por ahora ñaca ñaca, por que no pienso dejar de escribir Fanfic, o cualquier idea mafufa que se me ocurra…guar guar

Inu: esto me asusta

Sessho: solo por hoy te apoyo Inu Yasha

Ary: ya me las pagaran…

Sorede

Matta ne


End file.
